La primera navidad: caos en la ONU
by Sayuri12moonlight
Summary: 24 de dicembre, una obra de teatro, disfraces, regalos y varias naciones dentro de la ONU son los ingredientes que se nesecitan para cocinar un verdadero caos navideño ¿quieren saber de que hablo? Entren y averiguenlo :D varias pairings
1. ¡Celebremos juntos!

Sucedió hace algunos años, no tantos como crees,

En algún lugar que en el mapa has visto tal vez.

Y la historia que hoy contaré para ti,

Sucedió donde las naciones se suelen reunir.

Tal vez te has preguntado cómo celebran ellos la navidad,

Pon atención que estoy a punto de comenzar.

Y… ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡¿Qué rayos hago yo hablando en rima? ¡Y qué hago con este libreto! —Se detiene a escuchar al director— Bien, entonces, como decía —se detiene a escuchar lo que dice el director otra vez— ¿Qué? Oh, es cierto, primero hay que presentar el Disclamer de la autora:

Disclamer: los personajes de este fanfic no son míos, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himayura y a Nennisita1234 (es una artista de , ella dibuja tan genial :D ) todo lo que aparecerá aquí no tiene ninguna relevancia histórica y/o política, excepto por la alusión de ciertos hechos, habrá algunas crack couples así que si alguna no es de su agrado no me linchen ni pongan comentarios ofensivos.

—Bien, ya habiendo presentado el Disclamer de la autora iniciare con esto:

Sayuri12moonlight productions presenta:

La primera navidad.

Caos garantizado.

Todo inició en una década loca donde la música y los programas de la televisión eran muy diferentes a los de ahora, donde casi no se usaba el celular ya que parecían ladrillos, los VHS se vendían a montones y las computadoras no eran objetos que podían encontrar en cualquier casa, una década llamada los años 90's.

Era la segunda mitad de la década, (no diré el año) inicios del mes de diciembre para ser más exactos, y a Alfred, la representación icónica de U.S.A., se le estaba haciendo cada vez más costumbre el hacer reuniones por —como decían los demás— los motivos más estúpidos, pero esa vez era diferente, el motivo de esa reunión no era del todo algo insulso y sin sentido.

En fin, en la sala de reuniones de la ONU estaban la mayoría de los países del continente europeo, americano y del asiático, todos estaban hablando entre sí, preguntándose el motivo de por qué los habían citado esta vez, la respuesta no se dio a esperar, el responsable tras esa reunión acababa de llegar (con un gran retraso, por cierto), entonando una canción…

—_Joy to the World, the __**hero**__ is here_… —cantaba parodiando la canción "joy to the World"— Hello, everybody ¿cómo están?

—Bloody hell, Alfred ¿Qué no te enseñé nada sobre puntualidad? —exclamó Arthur.

—Sorry, ustedes saben cómo es el trafico en New York, es horrible —se justificó—. En fin, todos ustedes de seguro se están preguntando por que están aquí —decía aplaudiendo un par de veces, haciendo que las luces se apagaran— y el motivo es nada menos que… ¡Este! —exclamó sacando un control remoto de su bolsillo y apretando un botón.

Entonces, un enorme hoyo apareció en medio de la habitación, desde abajo, una plataforma comenzó a elevarse, arriba de ella había una enorme figura de Santa Claus llena de foquitos que saludaba, Alfred apretó otro botón y empezó a sonar la canción de "jinggle bells".

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

A pesar de estar algo oscuro, las caras de todos (a pesar de tener semblantes diferentes) reflejaban la misma expresión: WTF?

—Creo que tienes demasiado tiempo libre —dijo Alemania mirando con desaprobación al Santa tamaño natural.

— ¿Y con esto quieres decir que…? —comenzó a decir a decir Francia.

—Simple —dijo aplaudiendo un par de veces, haciendo que las luces volvieran a encenderse— ¡Hay que celebrar la navidad todos juntos!

De nuevo un silencio incomodo y profundo se apoderó de la sala, el cual fue roto más pronto que el anterior.

—Creo que estás loco, aru —espetó China con una ceja arriba.

— ¡Sí, de todas las ideas que has tenido, está a sido una de las mas tontas, América! —gruñó el británico.

—Ehm, Arthur —carraspeó alguien en un extremo de la sala— No recuerdo desde cuando "América" dejó de ser un continente entero y se convirtió en un solo país…

Varios voltearon en dirección de donde había surgido la voz, allí, al lado derecho de la sala, allí estaban esas 24 naciones, aquellos mejor conocidos como… Latinoamérica, quienes (al menos la mayoría) estaban fulminando al inglés con la mirada.

— ¿O acaso estoy mal informado? —dijo Chile completando su comentario.

—Esto… pues… perdón, chicos, es la costumbre —se disculpó.

—Típico —suspiraron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Uruguay y Paraguay.

—Como decía —musitó Alfred volviendo a ser el centro de atención— ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Sería la primera vez que todos celebramos algo juntos! ¡¿Díganme, cuando hemos pasado algún día festivo todos juntos? ¡¿Eh? ¡Siempre hay alguna guerra o un problema político! ¡Hay que aprovechar que por ahora el mundo está en paz! Al menos la mayoría…

Se quedaron pensativos. Varios odiaban admitirlo pero lo que decía era cierto.

—Además, no es como si tuvieran opción —agregó el estadounidense con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Con esa frase hizo que en las espaldas de la mayoría recorría un escalofrío.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Puerto Rico, ella conocía muy bien que cuando ponía esa cara significaba que tenía algo grande entre manos.

—Pues veras, querida Elizabeth, discutí mi idea con los jefes de casi todos los que estamos aquí… ¡Y dijeron que estaban de acuerdo! —exclamó de forma alegre.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritaron casi todos, mientras que otros estaban en shock.

— ¿P-Pero cómo? —dijo Guatemala.

—Espera un momento, imperio del mal —profirió Venezuela— ¿Lo discutiste con ellos o los amenazaste con romper relaciones comerciales si no accedían? —inquirió mirándolo con desdén.

—_Of course not_. En realidad, cuando les dije que de esta forma quizás todos podríamos dejar de pelear como perros y gatos en cada reunión… _oh yeah_, a todos les pareció bien, y deja de decirme imperio del mal _¿would you?._

—Dejare de hacerlo cuando yo quiera —gruñó entre dientes.

—Tengo 2 preguntas —intervino Austria— 1: ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? 2: ¿Nos va costar mucho?

—Siempre tan avaro, ¿verdad, Roderich? —rió Prusia.

—De hecho, no les va costar nada, puesto que soy el anfitrión, yo pagaré todo. —aseguró el rubio.

—Entonces yo y Lily vamos. —dijo Suiza, tomando tímidamente la mano de Liechtenstein, quien sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

—Y respecto a lo que tengo pensado —decía dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la sala— pues pensaba en que todos hiciéramos un intercambio de regalos, ustedes saben, _Secret Santa_. Todos nos veríamos aquí. Y bien ¿Qué dicen?

Empezaron a discutir entre sí, algunos les parecía una buena idea pero otros no estaban tan de acuerdo, sobre todo por los asuntos que tenían que atender. A algunos les parecía bien…

—A mi me agrada la idea ¿Qué opinas tu, Japón? —decía Taiwán.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo de manera serena e impasible.

Y algunos otros…

—Algo me dice que esto va acabar muy mal… —decía Ecuador.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Colombia.

—Mi pelito me vibra —dijo apuntando a su rizo que estaba temblando—, y cuando vibra, sé que algo malo va a pasar.

El "futuro anfitrión" se estaba impacientando.

—Com'on, guys, what's the matter? ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?

—Verás, Ame… es decir, U.S.A. —Intervino Grecia, dando algunos bostezos, desde luego— Lo que pasa es que no todos celebramos navidad de la misma forma y… "Yawn" (onomatopeya para el bostezo) por lo que sabemos de ti y como los celebras, pues creemos que… "Yawn" que en vez de unirnos, más bien nos haría caer más en el… en el…

—Consumismo —completó Hong Kong.

—Eso, por no decir que no estamos acostumbrados a pasar las fiestas fuera de nuestro país.

— ¡Sólo es un intercambio de regalos! —Interrumpió Alfred al griego— No le hace daño a nadie. Y además… además…

Se vio obligado a pausar su "intelectual" argumento al ver que uno de los que estaban situados a la derecha de la sala se había escabullido sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta, de forma silenciosa había logrado girar el picaporte hasta poder abrir la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, estaba a punto de irse de allí pasando desapercibido cuando ese par de ojos azules notó su intento de escape.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, México? —exclamó Alfred.

Sólo un instante tomó para que todas las miradas se fijaran sobre el susodicho, viendo como su perfecto plan se desmoronaba.

—Ja…jaja —rió nerviosamente— Ehm… bueno… yo estaba… verás… es que… —no podía evitar divagar, no tenía ninguna explicación.

— ¿Intentabas escapar, Francisco? —dijo "el anfitrión" cruzado de brazos.

—"Sigh" —suspiró rodando los ojos— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o te digo lo que quieres oír?

—Por favor, no seas aguafiestas, sé que aun no te recuperas del todo de la crisis del 94 pero no es como para que no puedas participar en un intercambio de regalos…

—No, no es eso, es que… —no encontraba las palabras adecuadas— tengo planes…

—Espera un momento, boludo, no me digas que vos tenés una cita con una chica —espetó Argentina.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para desatar una ola de comentarios dentro de la sala, sobretodo de parte de aquellos que no pudieron escuchar muy bien e interpretaron el "mensaje" a su manera.

— ¿Qué México quiere ser uno con alguien? —Le preguntó el ruso a China.

—No, no, osea, creo que dijo que iba a asistir a la boda de una amiga —se metió Polonia la conversación.

— ¿En serio tiene una cita? —quiso saber Ucrania acercándose a Canadá, haciendo inconscientemente que este se sonrojara.

—B-bueno, no lo sé —respondió.

—P-Pancho… de veras tienes una cita —masculló Costa Rica.

— ¡C-Claro… que no! —Espetó el mexicano, sonrojado por la vergüenza— ¡No tengo una cita con alguien! —dijo esto en voz aun más alta para que todos lo oyeran— Y tu, Diego ¡Si vuelves a decir cosa semejante te haré una brujería azteca para que jamás puedas volver a jugar fut-bol!

—No te atreverías… —musitó con el ceño fruncido pero sin poder evitar temblar, él sabía muy bien de quien era él nieto.

—Oh… sí que lo haría —dijo mirándolo de forma desafiante.

—_Hey, everybody pay me atention!_ —Exclamó Alfred en un intento para poder ser el centro de atención… otra vez— Francisco, ¿Por qué no nos dices cuáles son tus planes? ¿Qué es más importante que celebrar navidad con nosotros?

—Pasarla con los míos —dijo casi al instante—, veras —comenzó a decir cerrando la puerta y recargándose en esta—, voy a ir a una posada navideña...

Aquella extraña palabra hizo que, prácticamente, a la mayoría les apareciera un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, (nota de la autora: excepto en Guatemala, Costa Rica, El Salvador y Ecuador ya que allí tambien hacen posadas, bueno, o eso investigue en internet ^_^U perdón si por allí se me olvidó mencionar algun otro país)

—What's that? —inquirió con una ceja levantada.

—Pues es algo que hacemos… es… —tampoco encontraba las palabras indicadas para describírselos— cuando todos se reúnen para estar en familia, comer, romper piñatas y… oh, cierto, también es costumbre que se hagan pequeñas obras de teatro por los niños representando el nacimiento de Jesús.

Esa última parte atrajo la atención de muchos.

— ¿Y en que consta eso? —inquirió Islandia.

—Pues los niños interpretan en una obra el nacimiento de Jesús, uno la hace del ángel, una de María, otro de José, otros tres niños se disfrazan de los reyes magos y así.

— ¡Hagamos eso! —sugirieron tres personas sentadas en la última grada, quienes resultaron ser Bolivia, Hungría y Bélgica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Perú con curiosidad.

—Si el propósito es unirnos, ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo trabajando juntos en una obra de teatro? —explicó Rosaura.

—Sí, es mejor que un simple intercambio de regalos —espetó Bélgica.

— _¡Hey, that's not fair!_ ¡Yo soy el anfitrión aquí! —profirió U.S.A., no le gustaba que alguien más que no fuera él acaparara la atención de la reunión.

—Y los que no tengan algún papel pueden ser sólo espectadores —dijo Elizabeta ignorando el comentario de Alfred—, o mejor aún, podríamos invitar a huérfanos a vernos.

—Aprovechar la época de navidad para hacer una acto de caridad y unirnos al mismo tiempo… —lo meditó Manuel— nada mal.

—Y ahora que lo pienso —interfirió Nicaragua para compartir una reciente idea suya — también podríamos…

— ¡No, no y no! ¡Alto todo el mundo! O al menos tres continentes del mundo —gritó Alfred—yo los cite a esta reunión, yo propuse la idea y yo…

—Está bien, si el señor "me tomé muy en serio lo del _destino manifiesto_" quiere que esto sea justo… entonces lo someteremos a votación —propuso Inglaterra— ¿Quién está a favor de lo que dijeron las chicas?

En respuesta, todos menos Alfred levantaron la mano.

—Bien… creo que la democracia ganó —se jactó Gustavo.

—Oigan, eso no vale ¡Exijo un recuento! —se quejó cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—Si al quejumbroso le parece, podríamos hacer el intercambio después de la obra ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó Puerto Rico.

—"Sigh" Okay…—accedió no muy convencido— yo organizare todo… pero México deberá organizar la obra con ayuda de quienes le plazca para el vestuario y esas cosas.

—Por mi está bien —aceptó el joven.

Los demás también hicieron gestos en señal de que aceptaban también.

—Y _Germany_ será el encargado de hacer el sorteo de los regalos y papeles en la obra.

—Espera un segundo ¿Por qué…?

—Ve~… Vamos, Alemania, tu puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Cuando el italiano le suplicaba poniendo ojos de cachorrito, le era imposible decir que no al alemán.

—"Sigh" está bien, Italia.

Y de esa forma, todos pusieron su nombre en un papel donde Alemania los metió en un tazón (de papas fritas… aun con papas, cortesía de Alfred XD ) y todos tomaron uno, algunos estuvieron felices con la persona quien les tocó, y otros… digamos que se quedaron sin palabras.

Para los papeles de la obra, se hicieron varios papelitos, la misma cantidad de papeles que de personas presentes en la reunión, donde Francisco anotó los nombres de los personajes, de esa forma, quien participara o no sería decisión del azar.

En esos momentos ya todos habían tomado un papelito, pero aun no habían visto si les tocó personaje o no.

—De acuerdo —comenzó a dar la indicación Austria—, todos habrán su pedazo de papel… ahora.

Al abrirlos, varios emitieron suspiros de alivio, mientras que otros se quedaron congelados.

— ¿Qué mosca les pico? —preguntó Italia del Sur al verlos.

México, Puerto Rico, Chile, Alemania, Bélgica, Inglaterra, Noruega, Japón y Estonia estaban petrificados como estatuas, con las miradas perdidas en sus pedacitos de papel, algunos con ligeros tics y otros balbuceando incoherencias.

—Chicos… ¿Están bien? —Les preguntó Australia.

Un segundo después… todos se desmayaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de la autora: Y aquí termina la primera parte de esta locura, espero que les haya gustado, acepto tomatazos, criticas (pero no muy rudas) y sugerencias, espero poder terminar el fic el día de navidad, siempre y cuando no esté muy ocupada. Hasta pronto.


	2. Planeandolo todo

—Bien, aquí inicia la segunda parte de esta historia y —Se detiene a escuchar al director— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que presentar una nota de la autora otra vez? ¿Por qué?

—Lo escucha— ¿Me pagaran extra por presentarlo? —Lo escucha otra vez— ¡¿Cómo que no? —Se pone a escucharlo una vez más— "Sigh" está bien ¡Pero después de esto me dejan continuar con mi trabajo!

Nota de la autora: Para evitar futuras confusiones para aquellos que no conocen bien los personajes de Hetamerica (propiedad de Nennisita1234, artista —una súper artista, en mi opinión, es que dibuja tan genial :D — de , al final del capítulo voy a dejar un link a su galería para que se imaginen mejor a los personajes) voy a poner los nombres de los países al lado del nombre los personajes y cuando sea necesario en viceversa.

—De acuerdo, ya habiendo presentado la nota comenzaré de nuevo con esta narración, espero que me paguen extra por eso…

La primera navidad. Capitulo 2

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos inconscientes, despertaron con ayuda de sus conocidos y amigos, y uno que tirón de cabello por cierto.

— ¿Q-Que pasó? —decía Noruega.

—Oh, nada importante… salvo que te desmayaste y ellos también —le contó Dinamarca señalando a los otros, quienes se estaban levantando.

—Francisco ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rafael (Costa Rica) al mexicano mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí… soñé que hacíamos un sorteo para una obra… —dijo el joven castaño, medio anonadado.

—Eso sí pasó, idiota —espetó Alejandro (Guatemala)

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritó levantándose de golpe, dando una mirada a su papelito —Oh no… esto es… ¡Argh, por el amor de…! —No creía los que sus ojos acaban de leer… de nuevo— "sigh"… bien, todos los que tuvieron un personaje vengan aquí, por favor. Tengo que anotar sus nombres —avisó sacando una libretita y un bolígrafo de Dios-sabe-donde.

Los que se desmayaron fueron acercándose, junto con otros que les habían tocado un papel en la obra pero que no se impactaron tanto al ser personajes secundarios y seguramente con poco dialogo, entre ellos estaban Suiza, Venezuela (Gustavo) Lituania, Letonia, Liechtenstein, Ecuador (Christian) y el bad trio. Varios comentarios surgieron mientras iban a anotarse.

— ¡No puedo creer que al _awesome _de yo le tocara un personaje tan aburrido! —se quejó Gilbert.

—Al menos no te tocó ser el "villano" en esto —le dijo su hermano mostrándole su papel.

— ¡Viva! —Festejaba Christian —Soy el…

Francisco (México) le tapó la boca al instante con su mano.

—Shhh… Cristian, debe ser sorpresa ¿Recuerdas? —le dijo Chile.

—Manuel tiene razón —concordó México— Y eso va para todos, nadie revele su papel ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, de diferente forma pero lo hicieron.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la sala…

—Hermana ¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó Ucrania a Bielorrusia, quien estaba emitiendo un aura oscura.

—No me tocó…

— ¿Quién?

—Rusia… yo quería que saliera su nombre en el papel que tomé para regalarle algo —el aura oscura estaba creciendo— y que de esa forma quisiera ser uno conmigo…

—Ehm, no tienes que preocuparte, Natalia —decía nerviosa, no podía negar que su hermana la asustaba un poco— tal vez tu nombre salió en el papel de nuestro hermano.

El aura oscura se desvaneció

—Sí… eso espero. —musitó un poco esperanzada.

Y en otra de las gradas…

—"Sigh" —suspiraron pesadamente Nicaragua (Magdalena) y Taiwán

— ¿Qué les ocurre? —Les preguntó Hungría— se ven como si un camión les hubiera pasado por encima —bromeó.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir Magdalena (Nicaragua) —a las dos nos tocó ciertas personas y…

— ¡No sabemos nada de sus gustos! —Exclamó la asiática— excepto por la comida en mi caso…

— ¿En serio? Me permiten ver quienes… bueno, si me lo permiten…

—Okay —dijeron al mismo tiempo, mostrándoles sus papelitos.

— ¡Uy…! esto les va ser muy difícil.

—Lo sabemos —suspiraron otra vez, aun más desanimadas.

—Mm… bueno… quizás haya una forma… —murmuraba Elizabeta— pero no sé si sea adecuado… y sólo cederá si esta de humor.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntaron al unísono.

La húngara se acercó a ambas susurrando en sus oídos algo que las dejó boquiabiertas. Y con las miradas perdidas en el vacío.

Y en otra parte de ese mismo lugar.

Adrian (el salvador) no dejaba de darse golpes en la cabeza con la pared, no podía creer que le había tocado esa persona.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...

—Disculpe… ¿Por qué se está golpeando? —le preguntó aquella niña, tirando de su manga.

— ¿Eh? Oh, eres tú, el principado de Wy… —dijo dejando de golpearse, mirando el enorme pincel que cargaba ella— pues… digamos que me tocó cierta persona que odio… —musitó con desdén.

—Vaya… a mí también —profirió la niña mirándolo asombrado por "la gran coincidencia"— aunque a decir verdad no lo odio y no me desagrada… sólo creo que es un poquito odioso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber quién es? —le preguntó sonriendo un poco, era la primera vez que la conocía pero debía admitir que la hallaba algo simpática.

—Es él —espetó señalando con su cabeza la dirección en donde estaba.

Al dirigir su mirada a la dirección que señaló, pudo ver como ese niño rubio con ropa de marinerito le "sacaba canas verdes" al británico.

— ¡Na na na na na na —canturreaba Sealand corriendo alrededor de Arthur, enseñándole el papelito que le había tocado para el intercambio— también participo…!

—Eso no quiere decir que ya seas una nación oficial, Peter —lo interrumpió de forma despectiva.

— ¡Claro que lo soy!

—Que no… ¬_¬*

— ¡Que sí! DX

— ¡Que no, _Bloody hell_!

En una media hora todos terminaron de anotarse, discutir algunas cosas y ponerse de acuerdo entre sí, por no mencionar que algunos aprovecharon que casi todos estaban reunidos para discutir sobre tratos comerciales y asuntos pendientes. México les indicó a todos que cada quien mandaría a hacer su propio disfraz, y que cuando volvieran a reunirse todos para ensayar él les daría el libreto. U.S.A. estaba a punto de dar por terminada la reunión.

—Bien, ya todos estamos de acuerdo así que es todo por hoy. Yo me encargaré del teatro en donde será la obra y el casino en donde haremos el intercambio… y también de invitar a los huérfanos. Los que participan en la obra nos reuniremos aquí dentro de dos semanas para que ensayen antes del día de la obra. El resto vendrá aquí el 24 para después ir al teatro ¿Está bien?

Se oyeron, "Yes" "Oui" "Sí" "Okay" "De acuerdo" y "hai" en toda la sala.

—Okay_… Good bye, guys! _¡Buen viaje! —se despidió Alfred.

Al salir de la sala:

Los nórdicos iban en grupo junto con Sealand, también los bálticos. Los asiáticos también excepto por Japón, quien acompañaba a sus viejos compañeros del eje, el italiano no dejaba de insistirle a su amigo alemán que le dijera qué papel le tocó pero este no cedía, y Taiwán quien discutía ciertos planes con Nicaragua (Magdalena).

Con el resto de los europeos cada quien se iba por su lado, algunos iban en par como Vash y Lily, otros en grupos de tres, pero la mayoría iba solos. La situación con los del continente americano era la misma.

Uno de los europeos que iba en par con alguien (aunque ese alguien no disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, pero por motivos tsunderes) se dirigió hacia un trío de latinoamericanos que discutía algunos asuntos entre ellos, los tres dejaron de hablar al ver como este aparecía justo atrás de ellos.

—Sigo sin creer que ustedes dos tienen "esos" papeles —dijo el castaño de ojos verdes sonriendo—, tampoco que yo también participaré.

—Hola Antonio —dijo Chile sin mucho ánimo.

—Sí… yo tampoco lo creo —suspiró México, pensando en la vergüenza por la que tendría que pasar.

— ¡Y no creo que no me van a dejar traer mi cámara! —se quejó Bolivia, quien era el tercer miembro de ese trío temporal.

— ¡Olvídalo, Rosaura! ¡Desde que Japón inventó el "yaoi" eres un peligro andante con esa cámara! —Le recordó Manuel (Chile), lo que menos quería era que en el día de la obra se escabullera al vestidor de los chicos y les tomara fotos en "poses comprometedoras" no intencionales.

— ¡Déjenme felicitarlos, mis hijos! —exclamó con los brazos abiertos listo para abrazar a los dos jóvenes, había entrado en su "faceta paternal", con el ambiente navideño en el aire no le sorprendió mucho al otro europeo que lo acompañaba.

Pero la mano de México posándose sobre su cara le impidió seguir avanzando.

—Perdón pero… —comenzó a decir Francisco, algo incomodo.

—…nosotros ya no… —continuó Manuel, incomodo también.

—…somos tus hijos, recuérdalo. —completó Rosaura, de la misma forma.

—P-Pero… ¡Oh, chicos! ¡¿En dónde quedó su cariño? —preguntó de forma dramática.

—Con los pedazos de cultura perdida durante la conquista —dijeron al mismo inconscientemente.

No se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron hasta unos segundos después, quisieron retirar lo dicho para que no se deprimiera pero ya era demasiado tarde, había entrado en "etapa emo", recargando su cara contra la pared del pasillo mientras un aura azul oscuro lo rodeaba.

—Ay no -_-U … —suspiraron, no había duda de que "metieron la pata" recordándole ese siglo.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó Lovino con sarcasmo— ¡Ahora tendré que subirle la moral!

—Perdón… —se disculpó Francisco (México)

—Lo dijimos sin querer —los justificó la chica del trío.

—Considéralo tu buena acción del día —dijo el chileno.

El mayor de los hermanos Italia se dirigió hacia el español.

—Oye, no te deprimas, eso ya pasó hace mucho, no…

Pero antes de poder terminar el castaño ya lo estaba abrazando.

—Bwuaa! T-T ¡Lovino! ¡¿Tú aun me quieres, verdad? —lloraba dramáticamente.

—Antonio… "gasp"… ¡Suéltame! no me dejas respirar… —decía mientas su cara se ponía azul por la apnea— Ustedes… ¡Me las van a pagar! —gritó mirando a los tres latinos que corrían a toda velocidad de allí hacia la salida mientras le hacían caras, o al menos dos de ellos.

— ¿Es inmaduro de nuestra parte haber salido corriendo así? O en su caso hacer caras y sacar la lengua a su edad —preguntó Chile sin dejar de correr.

—No creo —respondió México.

—Sí, además, en Alemania es legal sacar la lengua en la foto del pasaporte ¿Sabías? —aseguro sonriendo.

—Que ironía —espetó Manuel, pensando lo estoico que siempre era Ludwing.

Algunas horas después, a varios husos horarios de distancia, en un lugar muy frio:

La chica de cabello negro y ondulado dudaba si debía tocar la puerta de esa casa o no, tenía que decidir rápido, la nieve no dejaba de caer lentamente y se estaba congelando, ambas.

—Vamos, Magdalena (Nicaragua), tu puedes hacerlo —la animaba.

—Pero no puedo, Taiwán, ¿Qué tal si Bielorrusia está allá dentro? —supuso temblando como Letonia.

—Eso es un riesgo que tendremos que correr —profirió tragando un poco de saliva.

—Pero… yo… no sé ¡No puedo! ¡¿Y si nos pide que seamos uno con él? ¡¿Y si se enoja y nos arroja a un lago congelado en Siberia? ¡¿Y si…?

— ¿Y si la tocamos juntas? —sugirió interrumpiendo todas sus suposiciones.

—Está bien…

Las dos levantaron sus puños y tocaron la superficie de madera anunciando su llegada, escuchando unos segundos después como unos pesados pasos se dirigían hacia la entrada finalmente, el dueño de casa abrió la puerta… allí estaba, frente a ellas, con su imborrable sonrisa, el país más grande del mundo: Rusia.

—Nicaragua, Taiwán ¡Que sorpresa verlas por aquí! —Las saludó— Pasen.

Las chicas entraron, tratando de controlar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de temblar. Se dirigieron a la sala, donde tomaron asiento

— ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Ehm… etto… watashi —divagaba Taiwán, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Ivan, le fue inevitable decir palabras en japonés sin razón aparente— Rusia-san… nosotras nos preguntábamos…

—Necesitamos un favor —dijo sin rodeos Nicaragua— pero… el favor que necesitamos pedirte tiene… bueno… hace alusiones a cierto periodo de tu historia… algo delicado.

— ¿Y qué periodo es ese? —inquirió dejando su sonrisa por un semblante curioso.

—"sigh"… la guerra fría —dijo la joven Taiwanesa.

La cara del ruso se tornó seria.

—Algo sin duda delicado —suspiró mirando al vaso de vodka que se había servido anteriormente, para después darle un sorbo.

—Verás, Ivan… —decía Magdalena— necesitamos que nos prestes ciertas cosas…

En México:

Francisco ya había mandado a hacer su disfraz, ahora sólo le quedaba escribir el guión. Estaba en la casa los pinos escribiéndolo en una máquina de escribir, pero desgraciadamente se equivocaba seguido, lo cual lo obligaba a arrugar la hoja y arrojarla atrás de él.

—Francisco —decía su jefe de aquel entonces, entrando a la habitación donde él estaba—, ¿Ya regresaste de…?

Paró de hablar cuando sintió aquella bola de papel golpear su cabeza.

—Ups, perdón —se disculpó volteando hacia atrás.

—Francisco Antonio Sánchez Jiménez ¿No crees que ya has desperdiciado mucho papel? —dijo mirando todas las hojas que había usado.

—Perdón "Jefe", necesito terminar este guión, vamos a hacer una obra del nacimiento de Jesús en la Nueva York y necesito escribir el libreto —le explicó.

—Ya veo —dijo mirando a todas las bolas de papel de nuevo— ¿No podrías dejar de decirme jefe como si la palabra estuviera entre comillas?

—No —Espetó volviendo a escribir, optando una actitud seria.

— ¿Aun sigues pensando que…?

—Sí —contestó rápidamente prediciendo el resto de su pregunta.

—"Sigh" ¿Para qué me molesto? —Suspiró, estaba claro que él jamás olvidaría aquello que pasó en marzo del 94— ¿Al menos podrías dejar de desperdiciar papel y usar la computadora que está en mi oficina?

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber.

En respuesta el joven se volteo escondiéndose un poco atrás del respaldo de la silla giratoria.

—Esa cosa… me da miedo…

—Perdón por la muestra de inmadurez que mostraré en las siguientes palabras que diré, pero… ¡No seas payaso! ¡Vamos, te voy a enseñar a usarla! —Decía tomándolo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo.

— ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

Después de una lucha de voluntad que duró varios minutos, Francisco fue llevado por su jefe a la oficina, donde él encendió la computadora y seleccionó el programa de Microsoft Word, enseñándole todo lo básico y como imprimir cuando terminara.

— ¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo, es sólo la más avanzada tecnología —que aquel entonces era Windows 95— cuando termines, lo imprimes y la apagas ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó con el seño fruncido, odiaba que lo trataran como niño.

Ya habiéndose ido, Pancho se puso firme frente a la computadora.

—Bien, computadora, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado pero será mejor que no hagas ningún truco o te romperé como Jimmy Hendrix rompió su guitarra en Woodstock ¿Okay?

Silencio.

—Tomare tu silencio como un sí, computadora —dijo mirándola desafiantemente.

Sin más preámbulos, empezó a escribir.

En algún lugar de Jamaica:

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué yo? —se quejaba la puertorriqueña.

Estaba en la casa de la pequeña Yasmin (Jamaica), disfrutando de la playa, bueno, la menor era la que disfrutaba, Puerto Rico estaba más nerviosa que un estudiante a punto de hacer un examen para el cual no estudió. Era la persona más cercana (y que no estaba ocupada) de sus vecinos, la joven no dejaba de andar de aquí por allá en la terraza de la casa de la jamaiquina.

—Cálmate, Eli, no es el fin del mundo… bueno, dicen que será en el 2000 pero aun no es el fin del mundo.

—Lo será para mi si hago el ridículo —dijo la joven, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—No te precupes, pareciera que realmente estás…

— ¡Yasmin! O / / / O

—Ups perdón ^_^ —rio la chica— en fin… será mejor que te hagas a la idea de que interpetraras a ese personaje, Eli.

—Lo sé.

Nota de la autora: hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, como ya había dicho, acepto comentarios, criticas y tomatazos, pero no sean muy rudos, en fin lo prometido es deuda.

http: / / nennisita1234. /gallery /

Pónganlo en el buscador sin espacios y entren en la carpeta que dice Hetamerica, bueno … es todo por hoy, hasta pronto. Perdón si hay algunos errores de ortografía.


	3. Necesidad de ideas

—Malditos avaros… no me pagan lo suficiente por hacer esto —se queja el narrador— bien, pasemos a lo siguiente —leyendo las hojas— la autora tiene otra nota que dar…

Nota de la autora: Al parecer hubo ciertos errores en el capitulo anterior y el link a la galería no apareció así que lo pondré de nuevo al final de este capítulo.

—Ya habiendo aclarado ese punto, continuaremos con la historia que… —se detiene a escuchar a alguien del Staff— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que estacione mal mi auto? …—escucha otra vez— … ¿Qué? ¿Un policía se lo está llevando en una grúa? ¡Tengo que ir por…! —el del Staff dice otra cosa— ¡¿Cómo que no puedo irme hasta que termine con la grabación de hoy? ¡Pero si se llevan…! —Ve por la ventana que la grúa ya se fue— ¡me lleva la que me trajo! ¡Mi auto…! "Sigh" tendré que ir a recogerlo después… Okay… ahora sí, continuemos con la historia…

La primer navidad. Capitulo 3

Se escondía entre los arbustos detrás de la ventana, era bastante incomodo y frio, la nieve lo cubría todo, pero valía la pena soportar ese frio tan nada típico en su tierra con tal de saber que regalarle, o al menos eso pensaba la nicaragüense mientras se mantenía en contacto vía celular con la taiwanesa.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? —Le preguntaba Nicaragua a Taiwán.

—Frías… muy frías… pero sobreviviré —aseguró de forma optimista— espero que no me caiga desde aquí —dijo mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Estas colgada desde la ventana del segundo piso?

—En realidad estoy en cima de un árbol al lado derecho de su casa, pero no me quejo, puedo ver todo lo que hace desde aquí —respondió ajustando el zoom de los binoculares.

Un par de horas antes les habían pedido a Rusia que les prestara algunas cosas y aparatos que utilizaban los espías de su nación durante la guerra fría, tuvieron que pedírselo haciendo uso de varias palabras intelectuales que había en sus léxicos y con mucho tacto, para la suerte de ambas Ivan accedió a condición detuvieran mucho cuidado con ellas, también les había prestado algunas cosas que usaban para disfrazarse, entre ellas dos pelucas, Mei llevaba una de cabellos rubios ondulados y Magdalena una café y lacia. (nota de la autora: ya sé que en Hetalia, Taiwán no tiene un nombre humano oficial aun pero por ahora le diré Mei porque suena bonito ^_^ )

—Lo malo es que está solo y se la ha pasado leyendo desde que llegué… ¿Y él?

—Pues está cocinando, al parecer es un estofado de patatas o algo… oye, creo que si lees la portada del libro que lee tal vez sepas algo de él.

—Pues… veamos… —decía enfocando los binoculares— ¿"La historia del difunto señor Elvesham"?… vaya… no sabía que le gustaba H. G. Wells… está buscando otro libro, pero no lo encuentra… susurra algo…

— ¿Qué es? —quiso saber, curiosa

—Dice... ¿Por qué jamás lo encuentro? Eh ido a varias librerías pero jamás… espera… al perecer están tocando a la puerta… baja al primer piso… ¡son sus hermanos! —Exclama esto último viendo como todos se reunían en la sala de estar junto al fuego—… están charlando… ¿Cómo te va a ti?

—Nada interesante, salvo que llegó uno de sus perros a la cocina para hacerle compañía y… ups…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que su perro me vio. —Espetó nerviosa— y…

— ¡Ay no! —gritó Mei de repente

— ¿Ay no qué? —le preguntó, preocupada.

— ¡El pájaro ese… el pájaro frailecillo… me vio! —le contó temblorosa, haciendo que algo de nieve cayera del árbol— Ay no… ¡le está avisando!

— ¿Frailecillo? ¿A quién?

—Tú sabes a…

Durante los siguientes segundos, el perro de la persona a quien espiaba Nicaragua parecía haberse ido, pero un instante después volvió a aparecer, ladrando de improvisto en frente de la cara de ella, haciendo que gritara asustada y saltara hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la nieve.

El grito de Magdalena retumbo en los oídos de Mei, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la rama del árbol, al mismo tiempo en que el joven que terminaba de escuchar al "frailecillo" volteaba paras comprobar lo que dijo el animal, viendo como la chica caía aterrizando sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El joven del perro abrió la ventana con rapidez al mismo tiempo que el joven del pájaro a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces allí? —le preguntó el joven a Nicaragua.

— ¿Oye… estas bien? —inquirió el otro joven mirando como Taiwán intentaba levantarse.

Al oír sus voces supieron que su primer intento de sacar información había sido un completo desastre, no quedaba opción más que la…

— ¡Retirada! —gritaron al mismo tiempo en sus celulares ladrillo.

Corrieron lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas de los lugares en que estaban, dejando a ambos jóvenes confundidos, mientras que las caras de ellas se tornaban rojas de la vergüenza como los trajes de las figuras de plástico de Santa Claus que algunas personas tenían como decoración al exterior de sus casas.

Un par de días después, en un lugar más tropical:

No podía dejar de hacer dominadas con el balón a pesar de estar dentro de una oficina, era lo único que tenia para distraerse, además, hacer eso lo ayudaba a pensar, no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría gustarle a la persona que le había tocado.

"Tengo que pensar más… pero no se me ocurre nada" pensaba.

Una idea estuvo a punto de asomarse por su cabeza, la cual lo distrajo lo suficiente como para desviar el balón haciendo que se estrellara contra un retrato sobre el escritorio y llevándose otras cosas también.

—Oh no… —dijo preocupado— mejor me ocupo de esto antes de que mi jefe…

Pero antes de poder ocultar el desastre o tan siquiera terminar la frase, su jefe había llegado a la oficina, mirando el desastre que había hecho.

—Ups…

— ¡Cauãn dos Santos (Brazil)! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues al futbol aquí? —le preguntó molesto.

—Pero no era futbol, eran dominadas…

— ¡Lo que sea que incluya un balón! —Espetó enojado— Además, ¿No deberías estar revisando ese papeleo? —dijo señalando a la pila de documentos en su escritorio.

—Perdón… es que no se me ocurre nada, jefe —decía intentando justificarse.

—Es por lo del intercambio ¿Cierto?

—Sí…

—"Sigh"… Cauãn, tienes que concentrarte en tus obligaciones, pero si lo que te impide terminar con tu trabajo es la ausencia de una idea entonces mira por la ventana, quizás así se te ocurre algo.

—Mirar por la ventana… —musitó mientras hacia lo que le sugirió su jefe— Vaya…

Al parecer, había visto algo atreves del vidrio de la ventana que lo había inspirado… y hecho entrar en una especie.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mirando hacia la ventana, intentando buscar ese algo que lo tenía "con la cabeza en la luna".

Pero no respondía, ese transe era profundo…

—Oye, Cauãn, despierta… —dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven, quien en solo un instante se había dado la media vuelta para abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¡Muchas gracias, jefe! ¡Me acaba de dar una idea! —le agradeció para después irse corriendo de allí.

Su jefe se alegro por él, sin embargo, recordó que el joven tenía cierto asunto que atender.

— ¡Espera, Cauãn! —Gritó el hombre corriendo hacia la puerta para intentar detenerlo— ¡Aun tienes que atender tu papeleo!

Pero cuando se asomó a ver el pasillo, el joven brasileño ya no estaba. Sin duda corría bastante rápido.

—"Sigh"… típico… —suspiró su jefe.

Otro par de días después, en otro lugar de ese mismo hemisferio de la tierra.

Caminaban por los pasillos, el joven castaño tenía varios asuntos que atender, pero cierto vecino suyo seguía insistiéndole que le revelara lo que quería saber.

—Por favor… —insistía el rubio.

—No. —espetó rápido y sencillo.

— ¡Vamos, che! —dijo Diego (Argentina).

— ¡Que no, weón! ¡¿Y que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó Manuel (Chile).

—No, hoy tengo el día libre, pero volviendo a lo importante… ¡Por favor, dime qué papel le tocó a vos en la obra!

— ¿Para qué andes por allí diciéndole a todos? —Decía mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta de su oficina— ¡No, gracias! —gritó entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta de portazo.

El joven se sintió tranquilo ya estando adentro, a pesar de que aun podía escuchar al argentino golpear su puerta e insistiéndole. Pero su "sexto sentido" le decía que no estaba sólo, sentía una presencia, al concentrarse mejor supo que venía desde la enorme silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio, la cual estaba volteada hacia el otro lado.

Algo nervioso, giró la silla para saber quien estaba atrás del enorme respaldo "Por favor, que no sea un fantasma o algo así" pensaba. Al darle la media vuelta, se encontró con ese par de ojos rojos con los que convivió por mucho a finales del siglo 19.

— ¿Prusia? —dijo desconcertado.

— ¡Hola, Chile! ¿Te sorprende que mi _awesome_ persona te haya visitado? —preguntó sonriente.

— ¿P-Pero que haces aquí? —inquirió.

— ¡¿Hay alguien más allí aparte de vos, Manu? ¡Porque se oye como si lo hubiera! —exclamó Argentina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Tu cállate! —gritó en dirección a la entrada.

—Pues sólo pasé por aquí para saludar, ver cómo estaban las cosas y… ¡Ya, dime! ¡Qué personaje te tocó!

— ¿Es todo?… ¿viniste desde Europa sólo para preguntarme eso…? —musitaba a sólo dos pasos de estar furioso.

—En realidad no, también vine porque creo que tal vez puedo encontrar aquí algo ideal para regalarle a la persona que me tocó, ¡Tiene que ser un regalo que sea digno de ser entregado por mí! —prorrumpió el de cabello color plata.

— ¡Sigo diciendo que se oye como si hablaras con alguien, Chile! —profirió Argentina otra vez.

— ¡Que te calles, weón! —Gritó de nuevo— Y tú, Prusia, ¿Qué no se supone que tú ya sabes que me tocó ya que participas en la obra?

—Bueno… es que no prestaba atención a lo que estaban diciendo los demás ya que trataba de que Francisco me diera un papel más importante… —admitió algo avergonzado— ¡Es que alguien tan _awesome_ como yo no se merece personajes secundarios!

—Pues que mal por ti… ahora, sí no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en mi oficina será mejor que te vayas a buscar el "regalo ideal" o lo que sea —decía dirigiéndose a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Que mal! Creo que tendré que irme y decirle a todos lo que te pasó aquella vez en los 90's del siglo pasado durante la awesomenización… —dijo haciendo alusión a la prusianización.

El chileno se detuvo antes de poder tocar el picaporte.

— ¿Qué? —masculló turbado.

—No sé si lo recuerdes pero yo aun recuerdo muy bien que pasó aquella vez en que te probaste ese uniforme militar que te mostré años atrás… —decía.

—No lo harías, Gilbert —musitó.

—Claro que sí lo haría, pero no lo tomes como una amenaza —dijo imitando al  
>"padrino"— sólo tengo curiosidad.<p>

—… "Sigh" ¿prometes que no le dirás a nadie más mi papel? —era eso o dejar que se enteraran de aquel pequeño pero vergonzoso accidente del siglo 19.

—Lo prometo por la cruz de guerra —juró sonriendo un poco pero con un tono de voz serio.

Afuera de la oficina, el argentino esperaba a que surgiera otro sonido lo suficientemente audible para saber si había alguien más aparte de Manuel en la habitación, comenzó a contar… 1, 2, 3… y cuando llegó al 12, una explosión de carcajadas surgió desde adentro seguidas por un Manuel furioso sacando a un Gilbert estallando en carcajadas, como la puerta se abría hacia afuera y no pudo quitar el oído a tiempo, terminó siendo estampado entre la madera y la pared.

— ¡Oh mein Gott! ¡No puedo creer que te haya tocado ese! —reía el de ojos rojos.

—Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco. ¡Ahora fuera de aquí! —decía empujándolo por la espalda.

—Jajaja… está bien —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa—, ya me voy, te veré la semana anterior al 24… jaja… en el día del ensayo, emisario del se…

— ¡Ya vete! —gritó.

Sin otra cosa más que decir, el prusiano se fue soltando algunas risas más, el chileno no tardó en oír los gemidos de dolor de Argentina, movió la puerta mirándolo como estaba estampado en la pared, todo adolorido y con un moretón en la frente.

—Eso te pasa por andar espiando.

— ¡¿Qué hacia Prusia adentro con vos? —Preguntó recuperando sus fuerzas de repente— ¿Por qué le dijiste a él y a mí no? ¿Y a que se refería con eso de "emisario del se"?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, vecino. Ahora, si me permites, tengo trabajo que atender —dio por concluida la corta charla cerrando de un portazo otra vez.

—Oye… ¡No es justo! ¡Dime, Manu, por favor! —gritaba golpeando la puerta con los puños.

Adentro, el joven de cabello castaño marcaba un número en el teléfono de la oficina.

— ¿Hola? ¿Seguridad?... podría encargarse de un loco que está detrás de mi puerta golpeándola como demente… —se detiene a escuchar al sujeto que lo atiende— no, no necesitan a los perros…

— ¡¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de esos días en que dormíamos juntos de niños en la casa del imperio Inca cuando Perú (José) nos invitaba a jugar, Manuel? —gritó de forma dramática.

—… -_-U… "Sigh"… no, no suelten a los perros, con las macanas eléctricas y el spray pimienta es suficiente.

Ese miso día, en México:

El representante icónico de esa nación había terminado de escribir el guión, algo simple y más o menos extenso pero al mismo tiempo algo sencillo y complejo, con diálogos explícitos y actualizados del lenguaje usado en la biblia al actual, pero no tan difíciles de memorizar… en resumen: un completo pero funcional oxímoron, tal y como la mente semi-bipolar de su autor.

En esos instantes estaba a punto de imprimir el contenido pero al parecer la impresora estaba descompuesta.

—Bueno lo haré después —dijo México anotando en la libretita que había escrito los nombres el recordatorio de "imprimir dialogo".

Estaba punto de sacar el disquete (no sé si aun se acuerdan, unos de esos cuadrados y negros con un circulo de metal en el centro, de esos que ya no hay desde hace algunos años al ser reemplazados por los USB y los CD's XD) cuando algo empezó a andar mal con la computadora.

—Ah no, eso no, no te vas a hacer la difícil ahora.

La pantalla comenzó a proyectar varias imágenes que ni al caso, Francisco intentó cerrar y guardar el archivo pero cuando la pantalla se cubrió de ceros y unos color verde en un fondo negro.

— ¡No! —Gritaba agitando la pantalla— ¡¿Qué haces, computadora del demonio?

Las bocinas comenzaron a emitir un zumbido agudo y realmente insoportable.

— ¿Está todo bien allá adentro, México?

—Sí… no se preocupe "jefe".

Apretó botones al azar y la pantalla comenzó a mostrar estática. Se exasperó y decidió sacar el disquete manualmente, sacó unas pinzas de Dios-sabe-donde e intentó sacarlo, pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento el disquete salió disparado directo a su cara.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! —Gritó sujetándose la parta que había sido golpeada— ¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi ojo!

Al retroceder con su mano encima de su ojo golpeado, no recordó que la silla estaba detrás de él y se tropezó con ella, cayendo de espaldas al piso, mientras su pie golpeaba la parte de debajo del escritorio haciendo que varios objetos sobre este cayeran en él. La computadora se había apagado por sí misma luego de unos segundos, el mexicano la miró con furia.

— ¡Ahora sí, pinche computadora de mierda hija de la chiganda! —exclamó sin importarle haber dicho palabras tan groseras y vulgares pero tan típicas de su léxico— ¡Te voy a…!

— ¡Francisco! —Dijo su jefe desde afuera cuando el joven castaño estaba con el pie suspendido en el aire, a punto de patear al "vil aparato" como pelota de futbol— Más te vale que no le hagas nada malo a esa computadora ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, "jefe" —gruñó mientras bajaba su pie, tomaba al disquete del piso y abría la puerta para empezar a buscar un regalo, no sin antes mirar al artefacto con desprecio— Ganaste esta vez, computadora… pero para la próxima… la victoria será mía…

Concluyó serrando la puerta de la oficina fuertemente, haciendo que el portazo sonara en todo el pasillo. La habitación quedó en silencio… pero el mexicano volvió unos segundos después, asomándose rápidamente por la puerta.

— ¡Me oíste! ¡Será mía! —le gritó a la computadora, para después cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

En algún lugar en medio del hemisferio Sur y Norte:

—Cristian… ¿Qué haces con ese biblia? —le preguntó Joaquín (Colombia)

—Quiero recordar todo sobre el nacimiento de Jesús y eso. El papel que me tocó es muy importante y necesito saberlo todo.

—Okay… ¿Y qué haces con eso libro sobre primeros auxilios?

En esos momentos estaban en la casa de Ecuador, Joaquín estaba de visita solamente, pero realmente le intrigaba el esmero con el que el chico leía ambos libros.

—Mi pelito no dejaba de vibrar en esa reunión, Colombia. Y tú sabes que cuando mi pelito me vibra quiere decir que algo malo pasará. —decía muy seguro, señalando a su pelito semejante al de Italia del norte, pero son varios rizos— Quiero estar preparado por si algún accidente o caos ocurre.

—No seas paranoico, además ¿Estás seguro que tu pelito no se equivoca alguna vez?

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace unos meses tu, yo y otros países fuimos a ese bar en Ohio porque Alfred nos invitó? —le preguntó sin apartar a vista de los libros—te advertí que no tomaras mucho porque mi pelito vibraba pero no me escuchaste… y si no mal recuerdo despertaste en el techo de una tienda de abarrotes.

— O_o … tuche.

Nota de la autora: aquí les dejo de nuevo el link, espero que esta vez sí aparezca.

http: / / nennisita1234 .deviantart. com / gallery /

En fin, graicas por los comentarios no saben cómo me alegran el día :D y no se preocupen si estuvo medio aburrido, para el siguiente capítulo ya va a empezar lo bueno. Como siempre digo, lo mejor aún está por venir ^_^ perdón por los errores de ortografía.


	4. De ensayos y libretos

—"Anf"… "Gasp"… —entra el narrador corriendo, jadeando— Lo hice ¡Recuperé mi auto!... Anf… creí que no lo lograría… "gasp"… pero lo hice… tuve que pagar una multa de más de 300 dólares pero lo logre… "uff" en fin… —empieza a leer el libreto— aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fanfic "La primera navidad", la autora espera que lo disfruten y pasen un agradable rato leyéndolo, bien… comencemos…

La primera navidad: Capitulo 4

No había duda de que esa tienda estaba llena de objetos realmente hermosos, la mayoría hechos a mano con mucha delicadeza y esmero, cada una de ellos eran verdaderas obras de arte… pero no había ninguno que convenciera a la jovencita que estaba siendo atendida por el dueño de ese establecimiento.

—No, simplemente no —decía la joven boliviana mirando de reojo a la figura de madera que le mostraba el señor—, no creo que esto sea algo que le guste… —suspiraba desanimada.

Bolivia (Rosaura) había pasado una hora en ese lugar y no encontraba el regalo indicado.

—Vaya, que problema… Mm… quizás no deberías buscar sólo con ojos. —le dijo el señor.

— ¿Uh? ¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió curiosa.

—Me refiero a que busques con los ojos de tu corazón —le explicó guiñándole un ojo—. Busca la esencia del objeto destinado a ser el obsequio, como si este te llamase.

—Oh… ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya sé lo que debo hacer! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y empezando a caminar por la tienda a ciegas "buscando la esencia del objeto que la llamaba".

— ¡E-Espera, no lo decía literalmente, vas a chocar con algo! —le advirtió corriendo hacia ella.

Pero ella no escuchó, estaba ocupada concentrando sus sentidos en busca del regalo ideal, mientras que a su paso terminaba tirando varias cosas de valor incalculable las cuales, por suerte, el dueño alcanzaba a atrapar a punto de que cayeran al suelo y se rompiesen, devolviéndolas a su lugar de inmediato.

El hombre le pedía que se detuviera pero ella seguía avanzando, continuó así por unos segundos más los cuales al dueño le parecieron horas y, al fin, sus manos se habían topado con la artesanía que, según ella, la llamaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente, observando maravillada el objeto, "Este es… no hay duda…" pensó.

— ¡Me lo llevo! —Gritó con emoción dando media vuelta, encontrándose con el dueño de la tienda todo agitado mientras se recargaba en su mostrador— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó ingenua.

Pasaron los días, Rosaura había encontrado el regalo perfecto más pronto de lo que ella creyó mientras que varios buscaban todavía en los escaparates de las tiendas algo que pudiese ser del agrado de esa persona que les había tocado en el sorteo del _secret santa_, también habían algunos otros que preferían conseguir información de la persona en cuestión antes de comprar algo que tal vez terminaría siendo guardado el fondo de algún armario si no elegían correctamente.

El tiempo siguió con su curso normal hasta que se cumplieron dos semanas, llegando al día en que faltaban sólo siete más para la presentación de la obra, el cual también era el día en que por primera vez los que participarían en ella se reunirían a actuar, primero llegaron a la ONU, donde esperarían afuera del edificio a Alfred, quien los llevaría al teatro donde iban a actuar el 24 de diciembre, pero como era de esperarse, el "héroe" llegó con retraso, y de la misma forma en que lo había hecho 14 días atrás, llegó entonando su versión de "Joy to the World"

—_Joy to the World, the hero is here_ —cantaba mientras bajaba de la limosina presidencial— ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me extrañaron?

— ¡Eres un sinvergüenza, imperio del mal! —Exclamó el joven pelinegro de ojos violetas (Venezuela)— ¡Nos dejas esperando 1 hora y media en el frio y después llegas con toda la calma del mundo así sin más!

— ¡Gustavo tiene razón, deberías ser más puntal, Ame…! Es decir… U.S.A —dijo Inglaterra, recordando todas las miradas asesinas que recibió por llamarlo América.

—_Com'on, guys_, no es para tanto, recuerden que el trafico en New York es horrible, sobretodo en esta época… ¡además, todos ustedes están acostumbrados a este frio! ¿Cierto? —preguntó con su casi siempre inmutable buen humor.

—Sí —dijeron todos los europeos.

— ¡NO! —gritaron los del continente americano.

Los demás los observaron mejor, estaban tiritando del frio, sobre todo Chile, ya que en ese mes era verano en su país, no estaba muy acostumbrado al inverno en pleno diciembre.

—_Well, what are you waiting for?_ —Preguntó el estadounidense— entren. —dijo abriendo la puerta de la limosina.

Todos subieron al vehículo, Alfred le dio la dirección al chofer y un par de minutos ya estaban en Broadway, al final se estacionaron atrás de un teatro cuya fachada frontal era realmente lujosa, bajaron el auto y entraron al lugar por la puerta del Staff, para después caminar hacia el escenario pasando tras bastidores.

—Pueden quitarse los abrigos aquí, chicos. Les pedí a los de mantenimiento que encendieran la calefacción antes de que llegáramos.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó Manuel (Chile) tirando su gruesa chaqueta a un lado al mismo tiempo en que sus demás compañeros del continente lo imitaban, era tan agradable sentir que el ambiente estaba tibio después de haber esperado tanto entre la nieve.

—Siéntense en la parte que quieran, aun hay algunos detalles que les debo decir.

Todos se sentaron en alguna parte del piso de madera del escenario, ya todos habiéndose acomodado, Alfred inició.

—Como pueden ver —dijo señalando con la palma abierta al interior del enorme establecimiento— logré, con influencias de mi jefe, que nos prestaran este teatro por toda una semana y el día 24, vamos a ensayar todos los días durante 4 horas durante los próximos 5 días, los últimos 2 serán libres para que puedan ir a sus hogares e ir por sus disfraces y sus regalos para el intercambio, nos volveremos a ver aquí 3 horas antes de la obra para un ensayo general…

— ¿No crees que es un poco extremista? —Preguntó Lituania tímidamente— Es decir, es sólo una obra que no durará más de 10 minutos…

—De hecho, Toris, no sólo invité a unos cuantos huérfanos, invité a muchos, los suficientes para llenar todos los asientos… y… bueno… al verlos en las casas hogares… pensé que se merecían más que una obra de unos cuantos minutos… y… y…

No podía evitar titubear, "¿Qué haces, Alfred? ¡Los héroes no titubean!" se decía en su mente, sin embargo, los demás ya sabían de que se trataba, lo sabían con sólo ver su mirada, pero querían oírlo de sus labios. Realmente estaba siendo caritativo y pensaba que esos niños merecían un mejor espectáculo ya que ellos se la pasarían la navidad sin mamá y papá, quería que tuvieran un magnífico y genial recuerdo de aquella obra que interpretarían.

—Bueno, sólo digamos que quiero que hagamos algo más _awesome_ ¿okay? —espetó tomando de nuevo una de sus poses heroicas

—Okay —dijeron los demás, algo decepcionados al pensar que por primera vez admitiría (en frente de muchos) que estaba haciendo algo realmente desinteresado sin querer quedar como un "hero" o por ser el deber de un "hero"

— ¡Oye, yo soy el único que puede decir awesome! —gruñó Prusia poniéndose de pie.

—Bien ¡Iniciemos ya! —Dijo U.S.A. energéticamente ignorando el comentario de Prusia— ¡Esperen! Es cierto, casi se me olvida, ninguno de los que va venir sabe que nosotros somos naciones, así que ninguna palabra al respecto para los espectadores.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron casi todos.

—Sólo digamos que cierta persona no dejaba de llamarme por teléfono insistiendo que nadie debía saber que éramos las representaciones de los países ya que presentía que se desataría un caos que nos dejaría en ridículo durante la obra —explicó Alfred—, alguien que presentía todo eso porque "su pelito le vibraba"…

"Ecuador -_-U " pensaron los latinoamericanos presentes (Excepto el susodicho) al mismo tiempo con una gotita de sudor.

—Pero antes de iniciar, ¿Trajiste los libretos, Francisco?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Decía sacándolos de una mochila que había traído consigo— Nos los hubiera olvidado por nada mundo, gringo.

—_Fine_… y, _please_, deja de llamarme gringo, _would you_?

—Dejare de hacerlo cuando yo quiera —dijo imitando a Venezuela entre risas.

Y de esa forma empezaron ensayar, durante los cinco días siguientes estuvieron practicando, para evitar tanto viaje en avión rentaron habitaciones en un hotel cercano durante ese tiempo, algunos estaban cómodos en esa situación ya que al estar en Manhattan tenían cerca muchas atracciones y lugares que visitar.

Pero algunos casi no ya que no estaban muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de clima, además de que mucha de la comida que vendían en los alrededores no era muy de su agrado (sobre todo la comida rápida) y la que vendían imitando las recetas de sus países era "un insulto al estilo culinario original de sus naciones"… o eso dijo México (representando la opinión que casi todos tuvieron al comer comida de sus regiones en restaurantes de allí), quien al probar un taco de Taco Bell casi fue con Alfred a embarrárselo en la cara y darle un puntapié por "haber profanado su sagrada comida".

En fin, todo estaba resultando bien hasta esos momentos respecto a los ensayos, tenían las escenografías listas, la utilería, la coordinación de los efectos de sonido y luces, en resumen: todo.

En esos instantes estaban terminando el último ensayo, repasaban la escena final una vez más, cuando José y María huían a Egipto, para que el bebé Jesús no fuera asesinado por el rey Herodes.

— ¡Y corte! —Espetó Alfred, a pesar de que eso no era una película— _All right_, todos pueden irse a sus casas, los veo en dos días.

Todos se fueron al aeropuerto, donde se despidieron y tomaron aviones directo a sus naciones.

Dos días después:

Ya había llegado el tan esperado día, durante las últimas 48 horas los países que no habían conseguido un buen regalo aun se apresuraron a buscar el regalo ideal para la persona que les tocó, la mayoría de ellos no estaban muy convencidos si realmente les gustaría pero era mejor eso que llegar con las manos vacías. En esos momentos era de mañana en México, Pancho empacaba sus cosas para tenerlas listas cuando fuera hora de irse, cuando una llamada inesperada llegó al teléfono de su cuarto.

— _Francisco, it is you?_ —le preguntó esa voz tan conocida por el mexicano antes de que este pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Gringo? ¿Por qué me llamas? —quiso saber Francisco.

— Deja de decirme _gringo_, —espetó el rubio— ¡Te llamo por qué un desastre acaba de ocurrir!

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Explotó el ultimo McDonald's sobre la faz de la tierra? —bromeó.

—_Ha ha, very funny_… —rió sarcásticamente— ¡No! ¡Es algo mayor! ¡Nadie tiene su libreto para el último ensayo!

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Todos me llamaron diciéndome que habían perdido su libreto o qué algún animal se lo comió —dijo recordando cómo Kiku le dijo que se lo había comido un panda cuando visitó a China y Francia cuando le contó que se le cayó al rio Sena— y que si no tenía alguno para sacarle fotocopias…

— ¿Y qué pasó con el que te di? —preguntó Pancho.

—Mi jefe lo confundió con un archivo no _important_ y lo arrojó la basura… —le explicó apenado— ¡Por eso te llamé! _I need_ más libretos para el último ensayo y uno extra para quedármelo yo por si alguien olvida su dialogo y así decírselo tras bambalinas.

—Oh… eso… pues… verás… yo… esto… —divagaba, eso no era buena señal— lo que pasa es que… que…

—Pancho, por favor, no me digas que tampoco tienes libreto… —titubeó el joven, esperando con ansias su respuesta.

—… … … … ¿Me creerías si te dijera que Quetzalcóatl se lo comió? —preguntó pensando de antemano su reacción, "no me creerá" pensaba "pero fue mi culpa por jugar con él ayer…".

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! —Gritó Alfred haciendo que el sonido retumbara en los oídos del latino— _Sweet jesus! __What are we going to do now?_ ¡¿No puedes imprimir otros?

—No creo, con suerte voy a poder imprimir uno más —masculló recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que la computadora de su jefe imprimiera los anteriores— creo que tendrás que cancelar el ensayo…

—Okay, inténtalo… —musitó dándose un masaje en las sienes— yo por mientras llamaré a los demás para avisarles.

Ambos colgaron, el mexicano tomó el disquete de su buro y corrió hacia la oficina de su jefe, poniéndose cara a cara con el "aparato infernal".

—Muy bien computadora… será mejor que no te hagas la difícil o te va ir muy mal… —dijo amenazadoramente.

Cinco minutos después:

Pancho no dejaba de gritar, su mano izquierda estaba atorada en la impresora, la computadora de nuevo mostraba el fondo negro con ceros y unos de color verde, las bocinas emitían otra vez ese insoportable zumbido, el CPU no dejaba de temblar como lavadora centrifugando, el mouse lanzaba chispas azules y de la parte de atrás del monitor empezaba a salir un poco de humo.

Al final pudo sacar la mano, estaba a punto de gritar victoria, ya había levantado los brazos cuando el monitor explotó, dejándolo cubierto de hollín negro.

—Pinche… computadora… —comenzaba a musitar, levantando su voz a cada palabra, mientras sostenía el monitor calcinado— hija… ¡DE P#&%A!

Con rapidez arrojó el monitor, el CPU, las bocinas y el mouse por la ventana, sin importarle haber roto el vidrio mientras un aura roja se formaba a su alrededor. Su jefe, quien acababa de llegar en el momento en que la computadora explotó, sólo se limitó a irse de allí en silencio antes de que lo viera, porque "Cuando un toro está enojado… mejor ni te le acerques"

Algunas horas después:

Ese aeropuerto era muy diferente al que habían arribado hace unas semanas atrás, no tenía nada en común con el otro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —le preguntó Uruguay (Braian) a su gemelo Paraguay (Arandu)

—No lo sé, creo que hay que preguntar.

Se dirigieron hacia una pequeña tienda de dulces dentro del aeropuerto a preguntarle al dueño si ese lugar era Manhattan, cual no fue su desagradable sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaban en…

— ¡Búfalo! —Gritó Paraguay iracundo, mientras ambos salían de allí dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús (O camión, micra, microbús o como quieran llamarle) más cercana— ¡No puedo creer que estamos en Búfalo, Nueva York! ¡Sabía que teníamos que ir al otro avión! ¡¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi instinto?

—No te preocupes, podemos tomar un autobús a Manhattan, creo que llegaremos a tiempo si nos apuramos —dijo tratando de ser optimista.

—Eso espero —gruñó el joven.

Un par de horas después, en el teatro:

Las naciones habían llegado una hora antes del estreno de la obra, tanto los que participarían como los que no, los actores estaban listos y dispuestos a pesar de no haber dado el último ensayo y que a algunos se les había olvidado algunas partes de sus diálogos, pero no importaba, la improvisación lo arreglaba todo.

Por motivos de fuerza mayor, México había llegado un poco más tarde que los demás pero no demasiado como para haberse perdido de mucho, sin embargo, las caras de sus compañeros reflejaban lo distinto.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes el libreto? —le preguntó el estadounidense.

—Sólo digamos que la maldita computadora se rió de mí por última vez —masculló.

— ¡Olvida eso, Alfred! ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a lo demás? —intervino Suiza.

— ¿De qué hablas, Vash? —quiso saber el mexicano.

— ¡Los del staff no pudieron venir! —Respondió Chile (Manuel), entrenado en la conversación.

—No hay nadie que se encargue de las escenografías, del telón, de las luces ni del sonido. —dijo Estonia.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero entonces que vamos a hacer? —exclamó Francisco.

Todos se quedaron pensando, los niños no tardaban en llegar, tenían que encargarse del problema y pronto. De repente una idea pasó por la cabeza del venezolano, tomó un megáfono y corrió rápidamente hacia el escenario, alzó la vista hacia los palcos reservados que estaban siendo ocupados por las demás naciones.

— ¡Atención todo mundo! —Dijo hablando por el megáfono, captando la atención de todos—, Escuchen, no vino nadie del Staff y no hay personal que se encargue del trabajo tras bambalinas.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿Si no había nadie como harían la obra?

—Por eso necesitamos de su ayuda ¿Hay alguien que pueda encargase del sonido?

Esperó un poco.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, Che! —dijo Argentina (Diego) desde el palco donde estaba— ¡Sé cómo manejar estudios de audio!

—De acuerdo —"Me preguntó en donde lo aprendió" pensó— Ahora, necesitamos a quienes puedan encargarse la escenografía…

— ¡Nosotros lo hacemos! —Dijeron Hong Kong, Taiwán y Corea del sur.

—Okay… ahora por último, necesitamos ayuda con las luces, el telón y alguien que nos ayude con la utilería tras bambalinas.

— ¡Yo hago lo de las luces! —dijo Brasil (Cauãn), emocionado.

— ¡Yo ayudo con el telón! —exclamó Italia del norte.

— ¡Yo con la utilería! —espetó Italia del sur.

—De acuerdo… —decía Venezuela (Gustavo), pero no estaba muy seguro si las intenciones del mayor de los hermanos Italia eran altruistas del todo— ¡todos los que se ofrecieron vayan tras bambalinas, allí Alfred les dará las indicaciones!

—Vaya… Gustavo sí que es rápido —suspiró Puerto Rico (Elizabeth), mirando desde atrás del telón lo rápido que había conseguido ayuda.

Los voluntarios fueron detrás del escenario, por suerte Alfred había visto al Staff hacer su trabajo y darles las indicaciones a los demás fue cosa fácil. Pasaron varios minutos más, los actores fueron a ponerse sus trajes, cuando ya estaban vestidos los niños comenzaron a llegar afuera del teatro en autobuses escolares, llenando rápidamente los asientos vacios del teatro.

—_Okay, everybody_, estamos a punto de iniciar —decía U.S.A. — debo decir que todos se ven muy bien con sus disfraces, pero antes de iniciar, debo pasar lista por última vez...

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntaron los actores, cansados de todas las veces que lo habían hecho anteriormente en los ensayos.

—Yes, ahora no rezonguen y respondan cuando oigan su papel —indico sacando la lista—, bien… Narrador…

—Presente —dijo Ecuador (Cristian) sonriendo.

—"Señor no hay cupo" 1…

—Presente —dijo Vash.

—"Señores no hay cupo" 2…

—Presentes —dijeron al mismo tiempo el Bad trio.

—Pastor líder…

—Presente —dijo Lituania.

—Pastores 1, 2 y 3…

—Presentes —dijeron ahora Venezuela (Gustavo), Letonia y Liechtenstein.

Se detuvo un momento para dibujar las caritas felices en sus nombres, y que había puesto en los nombres de todos hasta el momento.

—Dueño del establo…

—Presente —dijo esta vez Estonia.

—Rey mago del incienso…

—Presente —dijo Japón.

—Rey mago de la mirra…

—Presente —espetó Noruega.

—Rey mago del oro…

—Presente —musitó Inglaterra.

—Rey Herodes…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de escuchar una respuesta…

—"Sigh"… presente —suspiró Alemania.

—Concejera del rey…

—Presente —dijo Bélgica.

—Aquí viene lo bueno —exclamó Alfred, ansioso por decir esos nombres—, Ángel…

De nuevo hubo otro silencio el cual fue roto por la voz del recientemente sonrojado dueño de ese papel en la obra.

—Presente… —suspiró pesadamente Chile (Manuel), mientras observaba las alas blancas detrás de su espalda.

—Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes… José y María…

El ultimo silencio prolongado, el más largo de todos.

—José… presente —profirió México.

—María… también presente —dijo ahora Puerto Rico

—_Perfect!_ —Exclamó Alfred— ¡Bien, todo el mundo a sus lugares!

Los actores y el improvisado Staff tomaron sus posiciones.

—Esto va ser lo más vergonzoso que he hecho hasta ahora —suspiró Francisco.

—Yo igual… —concordó Puerto Rico.

—No se preocupen, vamos a sufrir juntos al fin y al cabo —dijo Manuel apareciendo detrás de ellos.

—Cierto. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… la locura había iniciado…


	5. Problemas en el escenario

La primera navidad: Capitulo 5.

Todos iban de aquí por allá tomando sus posiciones, minutos antes, cuando Alfred estaba dando las indicaciones, les había dado a todos unos auriculares como los que usan los recepcionistas y las operadoras de los teléfonos para que sus voces se oyeran en las bocinas del teatro, también para darles las indicaciones a distancia a los encargados del sonido y las escenografías.

Como faltaba un libreto en el cual guiarse, tendrían que improvisar de vez en cuando con los diálogos.

La primera escena estaba iniciando con la voz de Cristian (Ecuador) dando la introducción en medio de la oscuridad, quien estaba en la "cabina" que controlaba el audio junto con Diego.

—Como todos saben… —decía con una voz misteriosa, se había traído la biblia consigo para guiarse un poco— en la antigua ciudad de Nazaret, hace unos 1990 y tantos años… más o menos… vivía una mujer llamada Eli… ¡Es decir… ehm…! María.

Brasil encendió las luces y los reflectores, pero el telón seguía abajo.

— ¡Italia, sube el telón! —le gritó Alfred desde su celular-ladrillo que usaba para comunicarse con los auriculares de todos.

—Ups, perdón —se disculpó subiendo el telón.

Elizabeth estaba en la escena de una casa, una habitación para ser más exactos, estaba bordando algo sentada sobre una cama.

—María estaba comprometida con José, quien era carpintero, tenían planeado casarse, cuando entonces, un ángel apareció en su habitación…

Se suponía que esa era la señal para que Chile (Manuel) entrara en escena, pero del ángel… ni su sombra…

— ¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó U.S.A.

Manuel estaba arriba, había problemas con la cuerda que lo sostenía, se había atorado, Taiwán lo ayudaba a desatarse, pero por culpa de un error de cálculo la cuerda se aflojó por completo.

—Aaaaaahhhhhh! —gritó antes de caer al piso aterrizando sobre su panza (Auch).

Era hora de improvisar.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Eli, corriendo para ayudarlo— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor…?

— ¡No temas, María…! —exclamó Manuel levantándose de golpe, a pesar de que estaba medio anonadado.

—Pero no tengo miedo. —refutó ella.

—Oh… eso… pues… ehm, como sea ¡Soy un ángel, vengo a decirte que tendrás un hijo! —decía tratando de recordar el resto del dialogo— Al cual has de llamar Jesús, él…

— ¡Pero si no me he casado aun! —objetó la joven.

— ¿Quién es el ángel aquí? —preguntó cruzado de brazos.

—Tu…

— ¡Entonces no me interrumpas! —exclamó.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Así, no es cómo va ese dialogo! —decía Alfred por el celular, pero los dos no podían escucharlo, el aparato pasaba por ciertas dificultades técnicas.

—Como te decía… ¡Vas a llamar a tu hijo Jesús, el será el Mesías, el hijo de Dios…!

— ¡¿Pero cómo será posible eso? ¡Soy virgen! —Espetó Puerto Rico (Elizabeth).

—María… deja de interrumpirme o me voy a enojar —musitó con una venita en la frente—. El Espíritu Santo de encargará de ello, el poder de Dios engendrara en ti al prometido Mesías… ¿entendido?

—Está bien. —aceptó.

Manuel jaló de la cuerda dos veces, esa era la señal para que lo subieran, esperó pero aun seguía en el piso. La jaló un par de veces más… nada. Empezó a jalarla de manera violenta, al parecer Hong Kong estaba distraído, pero al ver la cuerda moviéndose tanto la jaló en seguida, cuando Manuel empezó "a flotar", continuó con su dialogo.

—Adiós, María, que el señor esté conti… aaaahhhh —pero contó con que el joven asiático lo jalará demasiado rápido, haciendo chocar en la plataforma de metal elevada en la que estaba el Staff temporal encargado de la escenografía.

—Está bien… adiós… —se despidió mirando hacia arriba con cara de WTH?

Mientras tanto, Diego se estaba riendo como loco en la cabina que controlaba los efectos de sonido.

—Jajaja ¡Eso fue épico! —reía Argentina (Diego).

Por otra parte, Alfred había logrado arreglar el teléfono-ladrillo.

— ¡Corte! ¡Tiempo fuera! —decía en los auriculares de todos— ¡Ecuador, divaga!

El telón bajó, U.S.A. reunió a todos detrás del telón mientras Cristian divagaba sobre como María se reunió con su hermana para darle la noticia y que está (la hermana) también tendría un bebe (futuramente conocido como Juan el bautista).

— ¡¿Qué pasó? —inquirió enojado.

—Perdón, Alfred-san, tuvimos dificultades con la cuerda que lo sostenía —dijo Mei apenada.

— ¡Sí, ya me di cuenta! Chile ¿Puedes seguir actuando? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Claro que sí, weón —dijo sobándose la cabeza—, hace falta mucho más que un par de golpes para acabar conmigo —afirmó levantando el pulgar.

—Perfecto, ahora pasemos con la siguiente escena, no debemos dejar que Cristian siga divagando —indicó oyendo como estaba contando sobre lo que María había comido en la casa de su hermana y varias cosas que ni al caso—. Y no improvisen tanto en los diálogos ¿Quieren?

—No te estreses, daze —intervino Corea del sur— a los niños les gustó.

— ¿En serio? —dijo asomándose un poco por el telón, en efecto, los infantes parecían estar felices, aun había algunos que se seguían riendo un poco por la reciente y cómica escena, aunque las monjas que cuidaban a los niños de un orfanato católico que Alfred había invitado parecían estar realmente disgustadas.

—Yo por mientras voy tomar agua —dijo Manuel yéndose de allí hasta su próxima aparición en la obra—, estoy sediento.

Mientras tanto, más adentro, en los pasillos donde estaban los camerinos:

—Vamos, Antonio, anímate —Decía Prusia—. Ni siquiera me deprimí cuando al awesome de yo le tocó un papel tan secundario.

El bad trío conversaba en aquel camerino, como la pequeña escena en la que ellos aparecían aun no llegaba… pues… decidieron que se darían un pequeño festejo pre navideño con vino y otras bebidas antes de su participación, sin embargo, un miembro del grupo estaba deprimido y parecía que nada lo podía reanimar.

—No sé… es que… me pongo melancólico en estas fechas —decía melancólico el español.

—Por favor, Antonio, esta es una época de júbilo —exclamó Francia— ¿Por qué habrías de estar triste?

—Al ver a todos en familia en estas fechas… los recuerdos no dejan de llegar a mi cabeza…

Flashback, hace unos siglos:

Antonio dormía plácidamente en su cama, soñando que estaba rodeado de mujeres bonitas, babeaba mientras abrazaba su almohada lascivamente cuando, su puerta se abrió de portazo. Se levantó de golpe mirando a esos seis niños en pijama, mejor conocidos como Chile, Perú, México, Guatemala, Bolivia y Nicaragua, mirándolo con lágrimas y pavor en sus ojos.

—Niños… ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confundido.

— ¡El chupacabras! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Vimos al chupacabras afuera de la casa! —explicó Rosaura (Bolivia).

— ¿En serio? —preguntó España.

—Bueno… en realidad vimos su silueta en la ventana —admitió Alejandro (Guatemala).

— ¡Pero estamos seguros de que era él! —Aseguró Francisco (México).

— ¡Sí, no queremos que nos mate! —gritó Manuel (Chile).

El joven castaño de ojos verdes se limitó a suspirar.

—No existe tal cosa como el Chupacabras y se los probaré —dijo levantándose y tomando una vela consigo.

En compañía de los niños, caminó hacia afuera comprobándoles que la silueta era proyectada por un árbol y la luz de las luna.

— ¿Lo vieron? —Decía mientras los siete entraban en la casa— no hay nada de que temer.

—P-Pero tenemos miedo de que el verdadero se aparezca... —titubeaba José (Perú)— y… y…

— ¡Queremos dormir contigo! —dijo Nicaragua (Magdalena) sin preámbulos.

"Fusososo ^_^…" pensó Antonio.

—Bueno, pero sólo esta noche. —accedió.

Así, los niños llegaron en la enorme cama del español, mientras que este se acostaba justo en medio, con tres niños de cada lado.

—Papá… —masculló México.

— ¿Sí…?

—Si el chupacabras de verdad viene… ¿Tú nos vas a proteger? —preguntó el niño, al mismo tiempo que los demás esperaban su respuesta.

—Sí, niños, yo mataré a ese monstruo si se atreve a asustarlos —les garantizó.

—Gracias, papá —agradeció Chile mientras lo abrazaba.

Fin del flashback. De nuevo en años actuales:

El español lloraba dramáticamente en brazos del francés.

—Bwuaaa T-T ! ¡Mis niños! ¡Extraño esos días, Francis!

—"Sigh"… Sí lo sé, Antonio, lo sé —decía abrazándolo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no olvidas tus penas con esto? —sugirió Prusia sirviéndole una copa de vino.

El castaño sólo la sostuvo y la miró por un segundo, para después beber el contenido de una sola vez.

—"Sigh"… … … … … ¡sírveme otra!

— ¡Así se habla! —espetó Francia deshaciendo el abrazó y empezando a buscar algo que había traído consigo — ¡Ahora déjame servirte algo de mi cosecha especial que recién inventé hace un par de años!... ¿Ah? ¡¿Dónde está mi recipiente?

En los pasillos:

Manuel caminaba hacia donde había dejado su mochila, dentro de la cual había una botella de agua, pero por más que buscaba no la podía encontrarla, se estaba desesperando un poco, realmente estaba sediento, sentía la garganta seca. Estaba a punto de "tirar la toalla" cuando en una mesa donde estaba puesta la utilería que usarían para las escenas finales un termo, no tenía ninguna etiqueta ni nada que marcara que le pertenecía a alguien.

La tomó para examinarla, era un termo con un líquido color tinto en su interior, él no lo notaba pero su sed era tan intensa que inexplicablemente le estaba bloqueando el sentido del olfato, decidió calmar su sed con eso y empezó a beber el líquido, terminando por consumir cuatro quintos del contenido.

Cuando su sed ya se había esfumado, su sentido del olfato y el gusto volvieron, revelando el sabor y el aroma a alcohol de ese brebaje.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos…? —exclamó degustando de nuevo el sabor de eso que quedó en su paladar— Ay no… ¡¿Por qué me lo…? ... "Sigh" Cálmate, Manuel, fue sólo un poco, no fue suficiente para ponerme ebrio… todo va estar bien.

Tras bambalinas:

Francisco intentaba recordar sus líneas una y otra vez, no quería abusar de la improvisación cuando su turno llegara. Estaba concentrándose en recordar lo que decía el libreto cuando vio una figura color verde claro pasar rápidamente a su lado, dirigiéndose a donde Taiwán, Corea y Hong Kong manejaban la escenografía.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó.

Aprovecho que su primera aparición no llegaba y fue a investigar.

De nuevo en el escenario:

Estaban a punto de llevar a cabo una escena totalmente distinta, destinada principalmente para hacer relleno en la obra, un vistazo a lo que el autor del libreto suponía que debía haber sido lo que vivieron los magos de oriente antes de su partida.

—Por otra parte —narraba Christian— habían tres magos en una lejana tierra de oriente que estudiaba las estrellas con gran atención.

El telón se levantó al mismo tiempo en que la luz era encendida. La escenografía parecía ser un enorme salón lleno de objetos místicos y raros, los tres magos (Japón, Inglaterra y Noruega) estaban al frente de una mesa con muchos mapas y pergaminos.

—Una noche, una estrella muy diferente a las demás atrajo su atención, investigando en los escritos de los antiguos profetas se encontraron con las palabras de Balaam, quien había predicho hace cientos de años que una estrella saldría del pueblo y un rey ascendería en Israel.

—Entonces —comenzó Arthur, hablando con Kiku— dices que tendremos que ir hacia allá, al este…

—Lo estás leyendo mal, es del otro lado —profirió Noruega volteando el mapa al revés.

— Sí claro ¡Es obvio que…! —Se detuvo a verlo— Ups es cierto.

—Se nota que no sabes lo que estás haciendo —musitó el noruego.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que eres mejor mago que yo? —le gritó Inglaterra.

Es parte no estaba siendo improvisada, realmente estaban llevando a cabo una disputa.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que hacen? —se preguntaba Alfred tras bambalinas, suponiendo que de seguro ya empezaron a discutir sobre las "ridiculeces mágicas" de las que siempre se la pasaba hablando Arthur.

—No estoy diciendo eso, sólo digo que no puedo creer que no puedas leer un simple mapa bien si se supone que eres un mago experimentado.

— ¡Mira quién habla, señor "me limito a ver criaturas mágicas y jamás experimento"!

Lo hizo enojar un poco con ese comentario.

—Por favor, tú ni siquiera puedes llevar a cabo un hechizo bien —dijo tratando de controlarse—, es más, ni siquiera funciona tu tan famosa Silla de Busby.

Los niños miraban entretenidos como los dos magos peleaban.

—Ehm, chicos, no peleen —trataba de calmarlos Japón.

— ¡No me tientes a usar la magia en ti! —exclamó sacando de la nada su varita mágica en forma de estrella— ¡Podría hacer que una estrella cayera sobre ti si yo quisiera!

Entonces, por cierta criatura verde que pasó volando cerca de donde estaba colgada una figura de estrella hecha con madera (gruesa) que sería usada después haciendo que la delicada (y dañada) cuerda que la sostenía se rompiera, la figura de la estrella cayó, pero en vez de golpear a Noruega terminó cayendo en la cabeza de Inglaterra, haciéndolo desmayarse.

— ¿Decías, Arthur? —dijo Noruega con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Corte! ¡Corte! —Gritó otra vez Alfred en el celular— ¡Feliciano, baja el telón! ¡Cristian, vuelve a divagar!

— ¡¿Otra vez? —preguntó Ecuador (Cristian) cansado desde sus auriculares.

— ¡Sí!

El italiano hizo lo que dijo y el ecuatoriano también, ya estando el telón abajo, Cristian comenzó a divagar de nuevo, las naciones que estaban en los palcos comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Adentro varios corrieron para ayudar al británico, mientras que el mexicano estaba al tanto de los movimientos de la criatura, al ver que había bajado lo suficiente se lanzó sobre ella atrapándola entre sus brazos con fuerza evitando que se fuera volando de allí, para después ir a donde se estaban juntando todos.

— ¿Estás bien, Inglaterra? —le preguntó Alfred ayudándolo a levantarse.

— ¡Noruega hizo que me cayera la estrella encima con su magia…!

—Yo no fui, de seguro fuiste tú mismo quien hizo que se cayera con tus poderes de segunda mano…

— ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te…!

—Chicos —dijo México entrando a la discusión—, ni fue uno ni fue otro, el culpable fue esta cosa verde que me encontré volando por allí —aclaró sosteniendo al culpable del accidente como si fuera un cachorro rabioso.

A los demás les apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, según sus ojos Francisco no estaba sosteniendo nada, pero el noruego y el inglés lo podían ver muy bien.

— ¿Fue eso? —preguntó el noruego con una ceja arriba.

— ¡Mint Bunny! —Exclamó el británico, viendo como el conejito alado trataba de zafarse del agarre de la mano sobre su lomo— ¡Oye, suéltalo, lo estás lastimando!

—"Sigh", Bien… —bufó el castaño dejándolo ir. Al estar libre, voló rápidamente hacia el rubio.

— ¡Arthur, ese señor me trató muy mal! —sollozaba el conejo en brazos del inglés.

— ¡No es cierto, mentiroso! —Gruñó Francisco— ¡Eres un llorón!

— Vaya… es la primera vez que veo uno de esos —dijo una voz que desde que bajó el telón había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

Muchos volearon en dirección de donde venía la voz, encontrándose con el ángel de la obra.

— ¿También puedes ver a… a… lo que sea que están viendo ellos? —preguntó Italia del norte.

—Un momento… —comenzó a decir México—, Chile también puede ver este tipo de cosas pero sólo cuando está… Ay no… ¡¿Manuel, como pasó? —preguntó

—Tenía sed… y ese termo estaba solo sobre la mesa de… "hic" utilería.

— ¿Te tomaste algo que estaba sobre una mesa sin saber qué rayos era?

—Sí… "hic"… tenía mucha sed… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

—Bueno… eso no lo niego —admitió.

—_Wait a minute_ ¿Manuel está ebrio? —preguntó Alfred.

— ("Facepalm")… ¡¿Apenas te das cuenta? —musitó Elizabeth, incrédula ante lo despistado que era el estadounidense.

— Oigan, no sé si lo recuerdan pero en la cabina de audio está Ecuador divagando lo mejor que puede —les recordó Hong Kong desde arriba—, tenemos que pasar a la siguiente escena.

—Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo Alfred—. José y María ¿están listos?

—Sí —suspiraron al unísono, dentro de unos segundos tendrían que pasar por la mayor de las vergüenzas (hasta ese momento) de sus vidas "Que nadie traiga una cámara consigo" suplicaban en sus mentes "Sobre todo Bolivia y Hungría…" no querían que grabaran video de lo que estaba pasando para la posteridad.

—Manuel, después de esta parte sigues tu de nuevo ¿Crees poder continuar? —dijo U.S.A.

— ¡Tan seguro como que me llamo Manuel Ignacio Kirkland! —exclamó.

— (todos los que lo oyeron) o_OU …

—Bueno… al menos está medio cuerdo —dijo Italia del sur.

—Aprovechando que estás aquí, Lovino ¿Tajiste la utilería para la siguiente escena?

—Sí.

—Okay, ahora ve a traer otra cuerda para la estrella —le pidió Alfred— Ecuador, puedes dejar de divagar y seguir con la narración normal —indicó en su teléfono.

—Entendido —acató Cristian.

— ¿Qué tanto estará pasando tras bambalinas? — le preguntó Argentina (Diego) mientras ajustaba el volumen en el tablero de control.

—Ni idea…

Pronto comenzarían la siguiente parte, todos estaban realmente estresados, apenas llevaban 2 escenas y ya habían tenido un accidente y varias improvisaciones en el dialogo y la narración, pero no todo estaba perdido, los niños no dejaban de sonreír y reír y eso era algo bueno, sin embargo, querían que el resto de la obra saliera bien, tal y como la planearon.

Aun faltaban muchas escenas que interpretar, no había duda de que esa sería una noche realmente larga.


	6. Caos dentro y fuera de las escenas

El narrador se acomodó los auriculares, los actores tomaron sus posiciones, la escenografía del taller de carpintería de José fue puesta, la utilería acomodada, era hora de iniciar la siguiente escena.

—Mientras tanto, en Nazaret, después de que María fue a visitar a su hermana, se dirigió al taller de carpintería, donde…

Mientras que en uno de los palcos, en los cuales dos asientos estaban vacios, los dueños acababan de llegar, jadeando y cubiertos de sudor a pesar de que afuera estaba nevando.

— ¡Paraguay! (Arandu) ¡Uruguay! (Braian) ¡Hola! —Los saludó Joaquín (Colombia).

—Hola… —Jadeó Arandu con cara de "no me molesten o los pateare"

— ¿En donde estaban? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jamaica (Yasmin) y Belice (Thomas), curiosos.

—Tomamos el avión equivocado y terminamos en la ciudad de Búfalo —les explicó Braian tomando asiento junto con su hermano.

—En fin ¿Nos perdimos de mucho? —preguntó Paraguay.

—Sólo han pasado dos escenas, no se preocupen —les aseguró Yasmin.

—Sí, pero hubieran visto cuando a Arthur le cayó la estrella encima. —recordó Thomas entre risas.

Por otra parte, detrás del telón:

—Háganlo bien y no improvisen demasiado—les recordaba Alfred—, y recuerden, actúen como si se amaran ¿Okay?

—Okay… —musitaron mirándolo de forma asesina.

Sin nada más que agregar, se fue.

— ¿Preparada para que se rían de nosotros? —preguntó resignado.

—Si no hay de otra… —suspiró.

—… y allí fue donde le dio la noticia —terminó de narrar ecuador.

—Ya es hora —espetó México.

El telón se levantó, marcando el inicio de esa escena. Estaban en el taller, "María" estaba sentada en una silla y "José" en otra la cual estaba al frente de una mesa con herramientas.

— ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Si todavía no estamos casados? —preguntó México.

—Te digo que el ángel enojón ese me dijo que el niño fue concebido por el espíritu Santo —le explicó.

— ¿Estás segura de que no estás enferma? —Dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente— Creo que te dio un golpe de calor o algo…

— ¡Es verdad, José! —Exclamó quitando su mano— ¿Por qué no me crees?

— ¿Sabes que, María? —espetó levantándose y llevándosela del brazo— Tenemos que ir con el doctor, quizás él sepa qué hacer —decía caminando con ella a la puerta.

— ¡Te digo que es verdad, José! ¡Suéltame! —Gritaba, pero este no la escuchaba y fue afuera con ella de todas formas— ¡JOSÉ!

Por otra parte:

Elizabeth fue a su camerino, Cristian narraba mientras montaban la escenografía y la utilería para la siguiente escena, Francisco se preparaba tras el escenario, mientras que Alfred, en los pasillos de los camerinos, se esforzaba por quitarle lo ebrio a Manuel aunque fuera un poco.

—Com'on, Manuel, don't give up! —lo animaba USA— ¡El show tiene que continuar!

—No puedo, siento que de un momento a otro perderé el equilibrio —se excusaba— no quiero quedar en ridículo… ni debo arruinar la obra…

— ¡Vamos! Si tu no lo haces ¿Entonces quien le dirá a José que no abandone a María?

Los ojos del chileno se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —dijo turbado— ¿Cómo que piensa abandonarla? ¡Pero si yo le dije la verdad!

"What?" Pensó Alfred "¿Cree que de verdad es el ángel?... ¡Esperen! Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad"

—Yes, él piensa dejarla porque piensa que ella le fue infiel, no cree que realmente tu le dijiste todo eso.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quien se cree que es? ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Es mi deber como un emisario del señor evitar eso! —exclamó corriendo hacia el escenario.

— ¡No, _stop_! ¡Aun no llega tu escena! —Le gritó, pero no le hizo caso— ¡_Damn_! —Activó el celular— ¡Ecuador, deja de narrar ahora, empieza la escena!

— Entendido —acató en voz baja para después narrar lo último—. José no sabía que pensar…

Se levantó el telón y se encendieron las luces, ahora estaban en la habitación de José, de noche.

— ¡No puede ser verdad, es imposible! —Decía con el rostro oculto entre sus manos— ¿Y si me fue infiel…? pero… aun así yo la… no quiero herirla, yo… ¡Argh!... —gruñó desesperado— ¿Y si mejor la abandono y así le evito el ser vista como una adultera…?

— ¡Detén tus caballos, weón! —le gritó el ángel entrando al escenario repentinamente.

— ¡Esto se va poner bueno, che! —dijo emocionado Argentina en la cabina de sonido.

—Oh my god… —suspiró Alfred, mirando impotente tras bambalinas.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el joven, "Sí, ya se le subió el alcohol" pensó Pancho.

— ¡Soy el ángel que le dijo a María que daría a luz al mesías…!

— ¡¿Entonces era verdad? —preguntó sorprendido, intentando seguir el libreto.

— ¡No me interrumpas! —Gritó caminando hacia él— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde al pensar en dejarla! —exclamó a solo dos centímetros de Pancho.

— P-Pero… —no sabía que decir, lo que decía estaba fuera de lugar respecto al libreto y los ensayos.

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡Debiste creerle en primer lugar! ¡¿Tú la amas no?

Varias naciones en los palcos se quedaron boquiabiertos con eso ultimo, sobretodo los latinoamericanos, la respuesta de Pancho podría terminar por ser interpretada con doble sentido, pero eso dependía de como lo dijera. Entre ellos, el mejor amigo y confidente del mexicano, Costa Rica, esperaba con ansias su respuesta y como la diría.

—Yo… yo... ¡Sí, la amo! —contestó.

Había sentimiento de actor en esas palabras pero no realmente autentico, así que Francisco salió "librado" de que se pudieran malinterpretar esas tres palabras que acababa de decir. Desde arriba, el costarricense sonrió aliviado.

— ¡Entonces corre! ¡Ve con ella, joven carpintero, ve con ella!

— ¡Sííííííí! ¡Maríaaaaaaaaaa! —gritaba corriendo hacia la izquierda del escenario, saliendo de escena.

El ángel sonreía satisfecho.

—Ya habiendo hecho mi deber… yo me retiro. —concluyó Manuel, yéndose del escenario.

Tras bambalinas:

U.S.A. estaba congelado con cara de "WTF?"

—Oye, "Alf" —decía el mexicano picando su hombro con su dedo— ¿Qué sigue?

— ¿Eh? Oh, cierto —reaccionó mirando a la lista improvisada de escenas que había escrito antes de la obra— veamos… ¡Oh cierto! Después sigue la parte cuando María y José van a Belén...

— ¡¿Ya sigue ese escena? ¿Y donde esta Eli?

—Oh, shit! Creo que sigue en su camerino.

— ¡Voy por ella! —Exclamó corriendo hacia el pasillo principal— ¡Por mientras danos tiempo!

—Okay —activa el celular— Ecuador, podrías divagar un poco más

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? —preguntó cansado.

—_Because I say so!_ ¡Sólo hazlo! —ordenó cortando la comunicación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Diego (Argentina).

—Quiere que siga divagando… —suspiró.

—No te preocupes, boludo, di cosas sobre... no sé, lo que hacía María en su embarazo… o los cambios de humor durante el tercer trimestre.

—De acuerdo… —"Espero que esta sea una buena idea" pensó.

En los pasillos:

— ("Toc toc, toc") ¿Bélgica, ya estás lista? —Le preguntó Italia del Sur detrás de la puerta de su camerino— Tu escena no falta en llegar.

—Lo sé, es que estoy verificando que me veo bien —decía—, quiero estar bonita en mi actuación.

—Vamos… tú siempre luces bonita —suspiró con un aire dulce, dándose cuenta de sus palabras unos segundos después.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, romano? —Preguntó la chica— Es que no te oí…

—Ehm… no, nada… ¡No dije nada! —contestó sonrojado.

—Sé que dijiste algo. Anda, dime —insistió.

—D-Dije que… que… — "¿Y ahora que le digo?"— dije que… ¡no puedo creer que vas a actuar con el tonto del macho patatas! —mintió.

— ¿Era eso? Oh, vamos, Lovino, Alemania no es tan malo.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —musitó con desdén.

— ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? No me digas que estás celoso. —inquirió pícaramente.

— ¡N-No es eso! Es que… tu… tu —"Vamos, no seas cobarde, Romano ¡Ya eres un hombre!" exclamó en su mente recordando cuando conoció a Bélgica de niño— ¡Bélgica, creo que eres…!

— ¡A UN LADO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Pancho y Eli, la chica del dúo tenía una almohada debajo del disfraz para aparentar un vientre de embarazada.

Ambos llevaban mucha prisa, pasaron corriendo a alta velocidad a su lado haciéndolo girar como un tornado, dejándolo al terminar tirado en el piso, anonadado y con espirales en los ojos.

En el escenario.

"José y María" habían llegado, Alfred le dio la indicación a Cristian de que podía dejar de divagar. La escena comenzó cuando se encendieron las luces, era la casa del José.

—José le explicaba a María que tendrían que viajar a Belén. —Narró.

— ¿Belén? ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso está muy lejos! —Profirió la joven— ¡Son como 4 días de viaje y el bebe va a nacer pronto!

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Los romanos han ordenado que todos deban ser censados.

"Me pregunto si el abuelo Roma habrá conocido a Jesús…" pensaba Feliciano.

—Tenemos que inscribirnos a en las listas de Belén puesto que tu y yo somos del linaje de David. —le explicó.

—"Sigh", está bien —suspiró.

Italia del Norte bajó el telón. Los dos se dirigieron tras bastidores mientras Corea, Hong Kong y Taiwán cambiaban el escenario y Romano acomodaba la utilería. Bélgica estaba lista pero Alemania…

— ¡No! —dijo el alemán.

— ¡Vamos, Ludwing, no puedes rendirte ahora! —Lo animaba la belga— ¡Tu puedes salir!

—… "Sigh"… prométeme que jamás me recordaras esto.

—No lo haré —prometió.

En la cabina del sonido:

—Pasaron un par de días. Los tres magos de oriente llegaron a la ciudad, les preguntaban a todos en donde podrían encontrar al nuevo rey, pero ninguno sabía de lo que hablaban. Cuando el rey Herodes supo de esto, se inquieto muchísimo.

Ahora "estaban" en el castillo del rey, Alemania controlaba sus emociones a la perfección, llevando a cabo su actuación lo mejor que podía.

—Un nuevo rey… —decía sobre su trono sosteniendo una copa de oro— ¡Un nuevo rey! —exclamó ahora tirando el objeto lejos.

—Mi señor… —masculló Bélgica, temerosa.

— ¡Un intruso intenta arrebatarme mi trono! ¡No lo permitiré! —gritó furioso poniéndose de pie.

—S-Señor rey, si me permite, cero que no debería turbarse por un simple rumor —titubeó temblando casi tanto como Letonia—. Alguien como usted no podría ser destronado tan fácilmente.

—No quiero tomar riesgos, concejera ¡Ahora, dime! ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Bueno, según los estudiosos y los sacerdotes… el profeta Miqueas escribió que el Mesías nacería en Belén.

—Con que allí ¿Eh?... Concejera, trae a los magos ante mi presencia de inmediato —ordenó.

—Pero, mi señor…

— ¡Hazlo ahora! —Le gritó— ¡¿O acaso quieres ser vendida como esclava?

La chica bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Romano veía todo desde atrás, sabía que sólo actuaban pero el verlo tratarla así lo llenaba de rabia.

—Sí, señor —obedeció yéndose de allí.

Tanto los niños como las naciones estaban impactados, era la primera escena de la obra que había salido bien.

—Después —continuó Ecuador—, la chica llevó a los magos con el rey Herodes —narró mientras los tres magos (Inglaterra en compañía de Mint Bunny, puesto que nadie lo podía ver) entraban al escenario—, en el castillo le contaron todo lo que sabían.

—Muy bien, lo mejor será que ustedes cabalguen primero hasta Belén, cuando lo encuentren háganmelo saber para ir también yo a adorarle —mintió.

—Y se fueron siguiendo la estrella.

Ya bajado el telón:

—Eso se sintió tan mal —suspiró la rubia.

—Dímelo a mí. —masculló Alemania.

Sin previo aviso, un tomate aterrizó en la cara de Ludwing embarrándola por completo. Los actores giraron sus cabezas en dirección de donde vino el tomatazo. Allí estaba Romano, sosteniendo otro de esos vegetales rojos en su mano.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces, Lovino? —preguntó controlándose.

— ¡Cierra tu boca, Macho patatas! —le gritó.

— Fratello, por favor, no le grites a Alemania… —le pidió Feliciano.

— ¡Tú no te metas en esto! —le ordenó.

—Italia del Sur, no seas inmaduro —decía Bélgica—, fue sólo eso, actuación y nada más —le explico.

—No creas que no lo vi en tus ojos —le dijo al alemán ignorando a la joven—, estabas disfrutando mucho hablándole así…

—Por favor, yo no…

—No sé si te has dado cuenta pero esto ya no es la segunda guerra mundial, no puedes hablarle así a la gente como solías hacerlo junto a tu jefe loco, bastardo…

— ¡Lovino! —exclamó la chica.

La paciencia de Alemania había llegado al límite.

— ¡Eres un…!

Estaban a punto de empezar a golpearse cuando rápidamente alguien se interpuso entre ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar más.

—Japón, quítate del camino —dijo Alemania.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Kiku! —exclamó Italia del Sur.

—No lo hare por el bien de ambos —se negó—, ¿Acaso olvidan el significado de esto? Alfred-san nos reunió hace semanas con el propósito de festejar y reunirnos, no para pelear ¡Mírense! ¿Qué dirían los niños y el resto de nosotros si los vieran así? Debería darles vergüenza.

Lo que decía era más que cierto, estaban actuando como idiotas.

—Perdón —se disculpó resignado— no debí haberte arrojado ese tomate.

—Disculpa aceptada —aceptó Ludwing, limpiándose el resto del tomate.

— ¡Chicos, recuerden que estamos en una obra! —Gritó Alfred— ¡Si no participan en la siguiente escena entonces salgan del escenario!

Los actores se fueron.

—Bien, sigue la escena donde nuestro par de esposos piden posada —avisó el estadounidense, para después pasar lista— José y María…

—Presentes.

—Señor no hay cupo 1…

—Presente —dijo Suiza.

—Señores no hay cupo 2…

Silencio.

— ¡¿Donde está el bad trio? —preguntó Vash.

—Ay no... Conociéndolos, de seguro están bebiendo ¡México, Puerto Rico, búsquenlos, por favor! —les pidió.

—De acuerdo.

—Vash ¿Crees que podrías crear un numero intermedio para evitar que Ecuador divague tanto?

—Lo haré, pero necesito ir a los palcos…

— ¡Entonces hazlo, pero apúrate!

El suizo salió corriendo hacia allá, procurando que nadie lo viera, todos tenían el tiempo contado, el show debía continuar.


	7. Alcohol y actuaciones fuera de lugar

Para evitar ser visto por las personas decidió salir por la puerta trasera del Staff, para después entrar por la principal (a pesar de que hubiera gente afuera, la cual lo vio con su disfraz), subir por las escaleras y dirigirse a los pasillos que conectaban los palcos, debía encontrar a quien buscaba rápido, pero antes debía ir por una persona.

Suiza cerró los ojos y concentró su energía y atención en su sentido del olfato, para encontrar a esa persona antes debía ubicar otra con la que seguramente ella estaría.

"Veamos, Vash…" decía este en su mente mientras alzaba la nariz "concéntrate en los olores, bien… veamos… vodka… nieve… sangre…"

—Es él —dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Siguió el olor hacia el palco en donde estaban ellos: Rusia, Bielorrusia y Ucrania.

—La obra me parece muy simpática ¿A ustedes no? —preguntó la mayor.

—Y que lo digas, _da_.

— ¡Ucrania! —Irrumpió Vash en el palco— ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Ven! —dijo tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A-A mi?

— ¿Para que necesitas a mi hermana? —inquirió Ivan tomándola del otro brazo, al mismo tiempo en que Natalia sacaba uno de sus cuchillos por si acaso.

— ¡Es por el bien de la obra! ¡Tenemos que crear un número intermedio! —explicó Vash.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

—Tú sabes, recuerda el incidente que hubo en la casa de ese tal Canadá contigo y la cosa del fin del mundo…

— ¡Oh, eso! —Recordó la joven— Fue tan vergonzoso…

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Quiso saber el ruso.

—Luego les explico, tengo que ir con Vash.

—Está bien, pero más te vale que no le pase nada o te arrepentirás —le advirtió con un aire sombrío.

Los dos se fueron corriendo de allí, salieron por la puerta principal y al entrar de nuevo por la puerta trasera el suizo le indicó que fuera al escenario. Al separarse, él se encargó de avisarle a Alfred por medio de los auriculares el resto, U.S.A. lo escuchó y al terminar de oír lo que había planeado se encargó de darle las indicaciones a los de escenografía y a Feliciano para que subiera el telón a su señal. El joven se dirigió hacia la cabina de sonido, donde estaba Ecuador divagando y Argentina encargándose del audio.

—Vash ¿Qué es lo que vos haces por aquí? —le preguntó Diego.

—Necesito que pongas la versión instrumental del villancico "Caraol of the Bells", los chicos a un no encuentran al "Bad friends trio" para siguiente escena y necesitamos un numero intermedio.

—Espera, ¿Yakaterina sabe cantar? —preguntó Ecuador pausando sus divagaciones— ¿Como lo sabes?

Flash back, hace unas semanas.

México y Suiza estaban en la casa de Canadá, Vash estaba allí por ciertos asuntos que tenía que arreglar, Francisco, al contrario, quería darle una sorpresa visitándolo, por otra parte, en una de las salas de la casa, el canadiense ya había resabido una visita, ambos tomaban té y galletas, la chica ucraniana charlaba plácidamente con él, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse.

—"Sigh"… me hubiera gustado participar en la obra —suspiró Ucrania.

—Sí, a mi también, aunque no creo que hubiera sido conveniente… nadie me hubiera visto de todas formas…

—Pero si los países al sur se Alfred pueden hacerlo.

—Lo sé pero… el resto de la ellos y los huérfanos no lo hubieran hecho…y ellos son mayoría —masculló—, por cierto, Kat, me habías mencionada que te hubiera gustado participar en un numero intermedio.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Bueno, no es por ser pesimista pero… conociendo a todos, apuesto a que se va a armar un gran caos tras bambalinas —rio.

—Sí, ya lo creo —dijo tomando otro sorbo de su tasa.

—Y, bueno, si llegara a pasar que, una escena no pudiera llevarse a cabo a tiempo, pues me gustaría participar… pues… cantando.

Dejó de beber.

— ¿Sabes cantar? —preguntó emocionado.

—Sí, un poco… —admitió sonrojada.

— ¿Podrías darme una muestra? —pidió.

La pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa, le daba pena pero no podía negarse, después de todo, ella fue la que sacó el tema a la luz.

—De acuerdo.

Se levantó, ajustó sus cuerdas vocales y empezó, Matt se quedó boquiabierto, su vos era absolutamente hermosa, como la de una soprano. Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos hacia la misma sala, también pudieron escuchar a Kat cantar, pero interpretaron las cosas de otra forma.

La joven tuvo que detener su canto cuando ambos escucharon unos gritos de terror provenir desde afuera de la sala, seguidos de unos pasos apresurados, al final, las personas dueñas de los gritos abrieron la puerta rápidamente, jadeantes y despeinados.

—Francisco, Vash ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Matthew.

—"gasp"… vine a visitarte… —dijo México.

—Y yo por asuntos… "anf"… —dijo ahora Suiza.

—… Pero entonces… lo oímos ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Exclamó Pancho.

— (ambos) ¿Eh?

— ¡¿Qué acaso no lo oyeron? ¡Los ángeles están cantando, es el apocalipsis! —Gritó Vash— ¡Y aun no es el año 2000!

El canadiense empezó a reír mientras que la joven no creyó lo que escuchó.

—Chicos, esos no eran los ángeles, era Ucrania —les aclaró.

— (Ambos) ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

— ¿De veras creyeron eso? —Preguntó Yakaterina, sonrojándose— Me halaga que pensaran que…

Pero antes de poder terminar su frase, los dos la tomaron por los hombros agitándola.

— ¡Ucrania, por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos así! —decía Suiza.

— ¡Sí, casi haces que nos de un infarto! ¡¿Quieres que nos de un infarto? —exclamó México.

—N-No… no quiero infartar a nadie… —dijo con espirales en los ojos.

— ¡oigan, chicos, deténganse! ¡La van a marear! —espetó Canadá

Los dos pararon al instante, la chica estaba mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Fin del Flashback.

—Algún día se los contaré —se limitó a decir, ahora pon la canción, Argentina.

—De acuerdo. —acató sacando un CD que estaba por allí.

—Ecuador ¿podrías dar el aviso por el alto parlante?

—Sí —dijo acomodándose los auriculares— Y ahora como un número especial, la señorita… —se detuvo, recordó que no debían revelar que eran naciones— Nadia Alexovich, con la canción "Carol of the Bell"

Tras bambalinas, Yakaterina estaba en medio del escenario, Alfred le habia dado unos auriculares, una escena de un paisaje invernal fue puesta detrás de ella, el telón fue subido. De nuevo las naciones se quedaron perplejas, sobre todo Ivan.

Argentina ajustó el audio y la música empezó a sonar junto con la voz de la ucraniana:

—What child is this who laid to rest, On Mary's lap is sleeping? Whom Angels greet with anthems sweet, While shepherds watch are keeping?

Se quedaron boquiabiertos los que estaban en los palcos, no tenían idea de que ella cantara así de hermoso, ni siquiera Rusia.

En los pasillos de los camerinos, la puertorriqueña y el mexicano no dejaban de buscar al bad friends trio cuando escucharon el acto intermedio. Pancho ya sabía de quien se trataba pero el resto no, la reacción fue igual a la que tuvieron él y Suiza en casa de Canadá. Gritos de terror se empezaron a escuchar por todas partes, los cuales por suerte no habían llegado a oírse en el escenario, la gente corría de aquí por allá.

— ¡Es el fin del mundo! —gritaron Liechtenstein y Letonia abrazándose entre sí, siendo presas del pánico.

— ¡El apocalipsis! —gritó Venezuela.

— ¡Estamos condenados! ¡CONDENADOS! —Exclamó Estonia.

México, cansado de tantos gritos, tomó un megáfono de Dios-sabe-donde y dijo:

— ¡Países del mundo! ¡Cálmense! ¡No son los ángeles cantando! ¡Es Ucrania!

Todos callaron de inmediato.

— ¿E-En serio? —titubeo Lituania.

— ¿De veras es la hermana de Rusia? —preguntó Alemania.

—Sí, es ella —aclaró dejando de hablar por el megáfono—. Ahora vayan a hacer lo que sea que hacían…

—Pero antes ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde están España, Prusia y Francia?

—No —dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos se esparcieron, "José y María" Se dirigieron a los camerinos más alejados, donde el canto de Yakaterina casi no se escuchaba, el sonido de voz femenina fue reemplazada por unas voces cantando totalmente diferentes entre más se adentraban a esos pasillos alejados. Siguieron la música, llegando así a un camerino totalmente alejado, un olor a alcohol emanaba de allí, sin duda eran ellos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un terrible desorden y los tres causantes de este entonando una parodia de un villancico que acabaron de inventar mientras seguían bebiendo vino:

— ¡Pero mira como beben Cerveza, Vodka y Vino, pero mira como beben los borrachos en el rio…!

— (Ambos) O_OU ehm… oigan…

— ¡Beben y beben y vuelven a beber, los borrachos en el rio por sexo no tener…!

— ¡OIGAN! —gritaron al mismo tiempo acaparando su atención.

— ¡Oh, madeimoselle Elizabeth! —Se acercó Francia a ella, besándola en la mano.

— ¡Qué sorpresa verla por aquí! —dijo Prusia, acariciando su cabello.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ustedes —dijo con desagrado, tratando de apartarse del par de borrachos pero la tenían acorralada en el marco de la puerta "Como me gustaría tener el sartén de Hungría en este momento" pensó "Pero por desgracia necesitamos a los tres boricuos para la escena"

— ¡No deberían estar emborrachándose! —Los reprendió México— ¡Las siguientes dos escenas son continuas y con sólo unos segundos de separación! ¡Agradezcan que Suiza pudo crear un espectáculo intermedio y…!

— ¡Francisco! —Apareció Antonio detrás de él, para después abrazarlo— ¡Mírate, eres todo un joven adulto…! Eres tan grande —decía con la lengua floja.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Puerto Rico, quien trataba de no ser besada por el francés.

—Nada, sólo se le subió el alcohol.

—Y a todo esto... —empezó a decir Francia apartándose de la puertorriqueña— ¿No han visto el termo con el vino de la cosecha experimental que inventé?

—Un momento —lo detuvo Elizabeth mientras apartaba la cara de Prusia con su mano— ¡¿Quiere decir que el liquido del termo que hizo que Manuel se emborrachara tan rápido es tuyo?

—No sé… estaba experimentando con el vino hace un par de años… —divagaba— estaba ebrio cuando lo inventé, le puse jarabe para la toz, y unas pastillas que no acuerdo de que eran… algo podrido… estaba taaaaan azul…

"Con razón se volvió loco tan rápido" pensaron.

—Vaya… Francisco —dijo España ahora sosteniendo el rostro del latino entre sus brazos—, sólo mírate… quizás no tengas su color de ojos… ni de cabello… pero eres igualito a él.

— ¿A-A quien? —preguntó incomodo.

— ¡A tu abuelo, Chimalcoatl! —contestó, dejando al joven congelado— Oh sí, lo recuerdo muy bien… eres como él… tan… tan…

Al mexicano se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, la joven decidió que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que dijera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después:

— ¡Cerveza, Vodka y Vino gratis en el escenario! —Gritó Eli.

Los tres se fueron corriendo de allí como "almas que persigue el diablo" en menos de un chasquido.

—Gracias… —dijo Pancho.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—En estas fechas… si me pongo a recordar el pasado… a mi abuelo… tiendo a entristecerme —suspiró melancólico, pero volviendo a sonreír después—, y no puedo estar deprimido cuando mi "esposa" va a dar a luz —bromeó.

—Idiota —dijo sonriendo dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

En el escenario, Ucrania cantaba la estrofa final:

This, this is Christ the king, whom shepherds guards and angels sing;

Haste, haste, to bring him laud; the babe, the son of Mary.

Los aplausos no se dieron a esperar, la audiencia estaba maravillada, el telón bajó.

— ¡Así se hace, Ucrania! —la felicitó Bélgica.

—Gracias.

—Y ahora, volviendo a la obra —decía Ecuador mientras el telón subía después de que acomodaron el resto de la escena—, María y José llegaron a Belén, pero el problema ahora era conseguir un lugar en donde ella pudiera dar a luz.

Ahora estaban afuera de una casa, Pancho tocó la puerta un par de veces, Vash la abrió.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece?

— Verá, mi esposa está embarazada y necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—Lo siento pero aquí no hay cupo, busque por allá —sugirió señalando a su izquierda.

Se baja el telón.

—Y así fueron buscando y buscando —decía el narrador— pero la respuesta era la misma.

Se sube el telón.

Estaban afuera de una casa distinta, más grande que la anterior, detrás de la superficie de madera que aparentaba ser casa estaba el bad trio. Francisco tocó la puerta un par de veces de nuevo, esta vez Francia fue quien los recibió, ebrio.

— ¡Hola, señores! ¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó tambaleándose.

—("facepalm") Francis ¿por qué…? —masculló la joven Mónaco en su palco, roja de la vergüenza.

—Señor, mi esposa está embarazada y necesitamos donde pasar la noche…

— ¡Pues lo sentimos pero aquí no hay espacio…! —irrumpió Gilbert apareciendo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡El que no beba vino, será un animal, será un animal! —cantaba Antonio.

—A menos que quieran quedarse a la fiesta estilo Sodoma y Gomorra… —ofreció Francia.

—Ehm… no gracias, ya nos vamos… —dijo María.

Se baja el telón.

Italia del norte se estaba cansado, tanto subir y bajar el telón lo tenía agotado, tenía puesta una bata blanca, la calefacción estaba pasando por algunas dificultades técnicas.

—Ve~… como me gustaría darme una siesta… —suspiró— ¿Eh?

Al parecer, su hermano había conseguido una nueva cuerda pero no la había atado a la estrella, también descubrió que la estrella tenía un hoyo en medio, lo suficiente para meter la cabeza allí, la metió sólo para comprobar si le cabía, y efecto, ajustada a la perfección, como en esas imágenes de algún personaje famoso en la feria en la que asomas la cabeza por el hoyo y te tomas una foto.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Taiwán discutía sobre algo con Corea mientras Hong Kong trataba de calmarlos, el joven italiano miró hacia arriba.

— ¿chicos, por qué pelean? —les preguntó.

—Es que unas poleas y varias cuerdas que controlan las escenografías y utilería que va elevada se atoraron —le explicó Mei— ¡Y todo es culpa de Corea!

— ¡No es verdad-daze! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Si quieren voy y les ayudo —se ofreció Feliciano—, además de que les devuelvo la estrella antes de que Cristian termine de narrar.

—Eso nos sería de mucha ayuda —dijo Hong Kong.

Feliciano subió por las escaleras y empezó a ayudarlos a desenredar las cuerdas (sin quitarse la estrella), ya habiendo solucionado el problema se dieron cuenta que surgieron otros dos, 1: la cuerda que antes usó Manuel para bajar "volando" de alguna forma había se había enredado alrededor de las caderas de Italia del norte, 2: la estrella no quería separarse de su cara. Mientras los tres asiáticos trataban de solucionar esos dos problemas el narrador había terminado y abajo Alfred esperaba a que el telón fuera subido para seguir con la obra, se impacientó después de 3 míseros segundos y tomó la cuerda él mismo y lo subió.

La escena que seguía era una muy corta, sobre los magos siguiendo a la estrella de Belén, allí estaban los magos, pero la estrella aun seguía atorada en la cara del italiano, por tanto forcejeo que hacían tratando de quitársela provocó que Feliciano perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, por suerte la cuerda evitó que se estampara contra el piso, pero ahora todas las miradas estaban fijadas en él, las de los niños estaban confundidas y las de las naciones decían WTF?

"Creo lo mejor será improvisar…" dijo Noruega en su mente.

— ¡Miren, es la estrella! —exclamó apuntándolo.

El italiano estab confundido pero captó la idea de inmediato.

— ¡Sí, soy la estrella! —afirmó adoptando la pose de superman volando.

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Sigámosla! —dijo Inglaterra.

Los tres comenzaron a "seguir" a la estrella, arriba, los asiáticos no dejaban de discutir, Corea y Taiwán se empujaban entre sí y Hong Kong seguía haciéndola de mediador entre ambos, la pelea hizo temblar a la plataforma en la que estaban a tal grado de que, cuando la escena estaba a sólo diez segundos de finalizar, los tres cayeron al otro extremo del escenario.

— ("facepalm") Oh, holy shit… —musitó Alfred.

Debían improvisar y rápido, debían hacer algo pronto si querían salvar la obra, entonces, Cristian se fijo en sus ropas, eran de estilo asiático, entonces, por su mente cruzó una loca idea, "Espero que funcione…"

— ¡Y entonces aparecieron los ninjas demonio shinigami vampiro del mal! —exclamó Ecuador.

— ¡¿Los que? —gritaron los que estaban en escena.

— ¿Qué haces, boludo? —inquirió Argentina.

—Improvisar —contestó.

— A-A… A… Ar… Aruuuu… —farfullaba China con un tic en el ojo izquierdo desde su palco.

"Bien, si así son las cosas, entonces hay que seguir el juego" pensó la chica.

— ¡Sí, somos los ninjas demonio shinigami vampiro del mal! —gritó Mei.

—Ehm… esto… ¡Sí, lo somos-daze! —Dijo Corea siguiendo con la improvisación— ¡Estamos aquí para evitar que lleguen a su destino y robarles lo que tienen!

—Y después les chuparemos la sangre, segaremos sus almas y nos llevaremos a la estrella con nosotros para comérnosla —espetó Hong Kong.

— ¡Nooooooo! —gritó Italia aferrándose de la cuerda.

— ¡No, eso no lo permitiremos! —objetó Japón.

— ¡A luchar! —gritaron los seis.

—Esto debe ser una broma —musitó Suecia en su palco.

— ¡A mí me parece divertido! —dijo Finlandia, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¡Sé como avivar el fuego! —exclamó Argentina, sacando un CD de la nada y metiéndolo al reproductor de audio.

Entonces, cuando los seis empezaron a "luchar", se empezó a escuchar en las bocinas una canción que decía:

"Chala head-chala…! ¡No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré…!

Sí, era el opening de Dragón Ball Z en español latino.

Los "magos" y los "ninja demonio shinigami vampiro del mal" peleaban ferozmente (actuando, obviamente), haciendo tanto movimientos de pelea como para "invocar hechizos", los cuales eran acompañados por efectos de sonido cortesía del argentino.

"Chala Head-Chala, vibrante mi corazón siente emoción, haré una genkidama!

Las demás naciones, tanto en los palcos como en tras bambalinas no creían lo que veían y oían, no obstante, dos chicas le estaban sacando provecho a la situación.

— ¿Estas grabándolo todo, Rosaura? —Le preguntó Hungría.

—Claro, Elizabeta —contestó Bolivia—, que bueno que pude traer la cámara sin que la vieran.

"Chala Head-Chala, no pienses nada sólo escucha, sueño está ya en tu corazón"

Era hora de que terminara la escena.

— ¡Bien, compañeros magos! ¡Es hora del ataque final! —exclamó Inglaterra.

Los tres se pusieron en posición para hacer una genkidama (pero sin el kame-ha, obvio) y Brasil apuntó a los "ninjas" con un reflector representando la magia de los magos, los tres jóvenes fingieron ser golpeados por una onda de energía al instante.

—Nos han vencido… pero volveremos —decía Hong Kong mientras emprendían la retirada y se iban.

—Y los magos siguieron a la estrella. —concluyó esa escena Ecuador mientras los niños gritaban: ¡Sí! ¡Viva! ¡Yahoo!

Se baja el telón. Esa fue sin duda la escena mas random de todas.

Alfred los miraba despectivamente y con un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Agradezcan que a los niños les gustó… "Sigh"… bien —dijo mirando a la lista— sigue la escena donde les dan posada en un establo… ¡Estonia, México, Puerto Rico!

— ¡Aquí! —dijeron los tres llegando allí.

—_Okay_, después de esta sigue la escena del… parto…

— ¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué? —mascullaba Elizabeth.

—Después sigue la de los pastores avisados por el ángel, los regalos de los magos, la huida a Egipto y ya nos vamos —decía Alfred—. A todo esto, ¿Ya tienen al muñeco del bebé?

—No, no hemos visto a Romano —dijo Estonia.

—Estoy aquí —dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos— y respecto a lo del muñeco… pues digamos que tres borrachos le pasaron encima creyendo que había cerveza, vodka y vino gratis en el escenario —les explicó mostrándoles el muñeco todo pisoteado y maltrecho.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Espetó U.S.A.

—Creo que tengo una idea… —dijo México.

—Lo que sea, _do it now!_


	8. Un final y feliz navidad

La primera navidad: Capitulo final

El narrador divagaba lo mejor que podía para hacer tiempo, mientras que Alfred esperaba detrás del telón a que el mexicano volviera, para su suerte, la espera no se prolongó por mucho más, estaba llegando hacía allí cargando en brazos la solución al problema, el rubio no supo más que decir que:

— _What da hell is that?_ —gritó el joven apuntando aquello con el brazo bien estirado.

—Es la solución a nuestro pequeño percance, hubiera conseguido otra cosa pero no se me ocurría nada más —contestó—, Canadá me lo prestó.

— Who? —preguntó

— ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Tu hermano, pendejo! —Espetó enojado— ¡Matthew!

—… ¿Qué?

—… "Sigh" olvídalo, sólo cuídalo mientras hacemos la escena… ¿Eli, ya le contaste? —le preguntó Francisco a la chica, quien acababa de llegar.

—Sí, está en su camerino recuperándose, con suerte y lo ebrio se le quitará en unos minutos.

—Sólo espero que no vomite en el escenario en su próxima aparición. —suspiró el rubio.

Un par de minutos después, en la cabina de sonido:

—Y los dos esposos caminaron por más horas hasta que llegaron a la casa de un hombre…

Se sube el telón.

La escena se desarrollaba en el interior de una casa humilde, donde estaban Estonia, México y Puerto Rico.

—Lo siento, pero ya no hay espacio en la casa para alguien más —les decía Estonia—, pero si quieren pueden quedarse en el establo, déjenme guiarlos hasta allí.

El telón bajó y en unos segundos subió de nuevo, revelando ahora la escenografía del establo, "José" iba de aquí por allá consiguiendo mantas y acomodando el heno para recibir al bebé mientras "María" fingía que le estaban dando contracciones, los dos miraban disimuladamente a los palcos para ver que naciones se estaban riendo de ellos y los anotaban mentalmente en sus listas negras.

"Después de esto les voy a hacer brujería…" pensaba Francisco. "Cuando esto termine le voy a pedir a Haití un muñeco vudú…" decía Elizabeth en su mente.

Se baja el telón

—José ayudaba a María en todo lo que podía —narraba—, como no había ningún médico cerca él mismo tenía que ayudarla a parir y…

Mientras tanto, en uno de los palcos, el joven Rafael (Costa Rica) miró con algo de tristeza esa reciente escena y seguía con esa mirada aun después de que el telón se bajó.

— ¿Por qué estas así? —le preguntó Alejandro (Guatemala).

—Es que… no sé… al ver a Pancho y a Eli tan juntos… no sé… me siento mal…

—Por favor, no me digas que tienes celos de que él esté con ella.

El joven Costa Rica se sonrojó al oír eso.

—N-No, no es eso…

—No intentes negarlo, pero no debería importarte, de esa forma podrías deshacerte del maje imbécil de Francisco —dijo Guatemala.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Sí, me da algo de lástima la pobre de Elizabeth al tener a ese tonto como novio pero…

— ¡No digas eso! —profirió frunciendo el seño per aun sonrojado— ellos dos no están juntos ni nada…

— ¿Cómo sabes? —inquirió acomodándose los lentes.

—Porque yo… yo… pues…

—Y después de horas de labor de parto —continuó el narrador— al fin nació Jesús…

El telón subió, lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue algo que le devolvió la sonrisa al costarricense acompañado con varias risas las cuales reprimió cubriéndose la boca, los demás también hacían lo mismo, al menos la mayoría, otros estaban con caras de WTF, tics, boquiabiertos, etc. Mientras que los niños decían cosas como: "Awww" "¡Qué bonito!" "¿Es de verdad?" "¡Quiero abrazarlo!".

Por otra parte, las monjas estaban realmente disgustadas por tal blasfemia, de hecho, la más vieja de ellas se desmayó. La solución del problema resultó ser nada menos que el oso de Matthew: Kumajiro. Le habían puesto un pañal de tela y un chupón de madera en la boca, en esos momentos Puerto Rico lo sostenía en una manta y Francisco le decía cosas como si realmente fuera un bebé, ambos trataban de aguantarse la risa.

—Bueno, no pude participar en la obra pero al menos Kumajiro pudo —decía Canadá reprimiendo sus ganas de reír.

—Sí... jaja… tu oso se ve muy bonito… y gracioso, jaja—dijo David.

Se baja el telón.

—Después de esto esas monjas va a empezar a quejarse conmigo —suponía U.S.A. imaginándose a todas esas mujeres alrededor de él arrojando humo por las orejas y quejándose—. Anyways… Pastor líder…

—Presente —dijo Lituania.

—Pastores 1, 2 y 3…

—Presentes.

—Ángel…

—Aquí —masculló con una mano en la cabeza.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Chile? —le preguntó Liechtenstein.

—Sí, ya se me pasó lo de la bebida loca de Francia…—dijo sobándose la frente— sólo me duele la cabeza un poco ¡Pero puedo continuar!

— ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Letonia, estaba emocionado por aparecer.

—Okay, todos tomen sus posiciones.

—Por otra parte, en las colinas de Belén, unos pastores conversaban alrededor del fuego.

Se levanta el telón, estaban esta vez en una noche en medio de las colinas del desierto. Mientras tanto, arriba en la plataforma de metal:

—No me van a dejar caer esta vez ¿Verdad? —decía Manuel ajustándose la cuerda.

— ¡Claro que no, tu confía en nosotros-daze! —dijo Corea, dándole una palmada en la espalda para apoyarlo.

Pero el coreano lo palmeó demasiado fuerte, lo cual hizo que el chileno perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera como en la primera vez.

—O_o… Ups… daze…

— ¡Baka! —le gritó Taiwán golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"No otra vez" pensó Manuel con la cara contra el piso.

Los pastores corrieron a socorrerlo, justo como lo hizo "María"

— ¿Está bien? —le preguntó Lituania.

—Un momento… —dijo Venezuela mirando sus alas— ¡Es un… es un…!

—Sí, soy un ángel —exclamó poniéndose de pie— ¡Y antes de que me interrumpan como lo hizo María debo decirles algo!… hoy ha nacido el salvador.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron Letonia y Liechtenstein.

— ¿El Salvador…? ¿De veras? —decía Gustavo.

— ¿Pero donde lo encontraremos? ¿En qué parte de Belén? —Preguntó Toris.

—El niño está envuelto en pañales en un pesebre, allá donde están los establos.

— ¡Vamos, entonces! —Exclamó Venezuela.

Los cuatro se fueron corriendo de allí, segundos después bajaron el telón. Chile, furioso, miró hacia arriba.

—Corea… de no ser porque me duelen los huesos… te golpearía… —musitó Manuel.

—Perdón-daze…

—De inmediato, los pastores fueron al pesebre a adorar a Jesús —dijo Ecuador.

De nuevo estaban en el pesebre, los pastores estaban alrededor de la "pareja"

—Luego vinieron los tres reyes magos…

Japón, Inglaterra y Noruega entraron al pesebre y se arrodillaron ante la cuna en la que estaba Kumajiro, entregándole el oro el incienso y la mirra. Posteriormente los tres se fueron.

El telón bajó para cambiar la escenografía, al levantarse estaban los tres magos dormidos en un improvisado campamento en medio del desierto.

—… y Dios les dijo en sueños:

Argentina agravó su voz lo más que pudo y habló como pensó que hablaba Dios.

— ¡Por ninguna razón vuelvan al castillo de Herodes! —Ordenó— ¿Lo hice bien? —le preguntó a Cristian en voz baja apartando la vos de la bocina de su auricular.

—Perfecto.

Los magos "despertaron" de golpe y hablaron entre ellos de sus sueños, llegando a la misma conclusión.

—El rey no quiere que alguien tome tu su lugar —empezó Japón.

—Y querrá conservar su trono a cualquier precio —continuó Noruega.

—No debemos poner al pequeño en peligro…hay que ir por otra ruta —concluyó Inglaterra.

—Así que regresaron a su tierra por otros rumbos —decía Ecuador mientras se bajaba el telón—, entretanto, días más tarde, Herodes iba y venía impaciente por el palacio —se sube el telón, de nuevo estaban en el castillo.

— ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? ¡Hace mucho que deberían haber vuelto! —Gruñía encolerizado— ¡Concejera! ¿Has conseguido información?

—Bueno… se dice en la ciudad que los magos se fueron a sus tierras hace varios días —titubeó Bélgica.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritó iracundo— ¡Llama al general y dile que vaya a Belén con mis soldados! ¡Sus habitantes se han rebelado contra mí! ¡Quieren destronarme y coronar a un nuevo Rey! ¡Hay que eliminar a ese impostor!

— ¿P-Pero como reconocerán al traidor? —preguntó la joven.

—Quiero que maten a todos los varones que tengan dos años o menos.

La cara de la joven empalideció.

— ¡Pero… si no son más que bebes! —objetó ella.

— ¡No me contradigas! —gritó dándole una cachetada haciéndola caer al piso (actuando, obviamente)

Esa parte había salido excepcionalmente bien, varios de los que observaban en los palcos y tras bambalinas casi se la creyeron, entre ellos su hermano.

— ¡Ahora si lo voy a matar! —exclamó Holanda parándose de su asiento.

—Cálmate, Holanda, sólo están actuando —lo calmaba Austria—. ¿Ves? Si la hubiera golpeado de verdad ya tendría la mejilla roja.

—Ahora, obedece mis órdenes —exigió "Herodes"

—Sí, mi señor —acató Bélgica, llorando, después se fue de allí.

Italia del norte bajó el telón, tras bambalinas Italia del sur corrió hacia la chica.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿El macho patatas te hizo daño? —le preguntaba tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sí, Lovino, estoy bien, no te preocupes —decía limpiándose las lagrimas—. Estoy llorando pero porque sé cómo fingir bien —explico sonriéndole.

—Chicos, ustedes sin duda tienen mucha suerte —decía Venezuela hablándoles a Bélgica y Alemania.

—Sí, sus escenas fueron las mejores de toda la obra —dijo Puerto Rico.

—La neta, ustedes son dignos de un Oscar, fue genial —los felicitó México.

— ¡Alemania! ¡Estuviste maravilloso! —lo congratuló Italia lanzándose hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Ehm, sí. Gracias, Italia —correspondió Ludwing al cumplido del italiano.

—Poco antes de la matanza de niños, José había tenido un sueño donde el mismo ángel le dijo que huyera a Egipto con María, pues Herodes quería matar al niño —narraba Ecuador—. Y José de levantó de inmediato y despertó a María. En silencio prepararon sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Al llegar a Egipto se sintieron aliviados, pues allí los soldados del rey no podrían matar al niño…

Cristian tomó un respiro y, después de tanto, dijo la palabra que todos los actores y el Staff habían esperado por tanto:

—Fin.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio absoluto, después los aplausos inundaron la acústica del lugar.

— ¡Feliciano, sube el telón! ¡Chicos, a sus posiciones! —decía Alfred.

Todos se acomodaron como lo habían ensayado, el telón subió y las naciones recibieron sus aplausos, el ver a los niños felices y sonriendo mientras aplaudían… hizo que todo ese esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Después de unos 20 minutos el teatro se vació por completo, los países se daban un descanso y charlaban entre sí en los asientos frente al escenario, los actores ya se habían puesto sus ropas normales.

—Y… ¿Qué tal estuve? —les preguntó Francisco a Alejandro y Rafael.

—Regular… —musitó Guatemala.

— ¡Fantástico! —Exclamó Costa Rica— ¡Estuviste muy bien, Francisco!

—Gracias, Rafa —dijo Pancho abrazándolo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

—D-De nada, Francisco.

En otros asientos:

—Debo decir, Gustavo, que aunque tu participación fue corta… me gustó mucho —dijo Nicaragua.

—Gracias, Magdalena, me alegra saber que no quedé como un idiota —le agradeció el venezolano.

— ¡Abrazo de grupo! —gritó Colombia (Joaquín), atrapando a los dos en un abrazo, la joven reía feliz mientras Gustavo trataba de separarse de los dos.

Y con otros:

— ¡Che, hubieras visto cuando te caíste las dos veces! ¡Fue tan gracioso, boludo! —reía el argentino— ¡Y cuando reprendiste a José ebrio! ¡Eso no tuvo precio!

—Sí, lo sé, ya deja de recordármelo, weón…

Una hora después:

Los países estaban en el lugar que había rentado Alfred para el intercambio. Había comida, bebida, decoración, en resumen: de todo. Al fin había llegado el momento de descubrir quien había sido su _Secret Santa_.

Algunos fueron incómodos:

— ¡Aquí está tu regalo, más vale que te guste! —gruñó El salvador (Adrian) dándole su regalo a Honduras (Abel) que eran unos Chocolates.

— ¿Para mí? —Dijo abrazándolo, sabiendo que eso lo hacía enojar— ¡Muchas gracias, bajito!

— ¡Que no soy bajito, maje!

Otros fueron libradores, ya que el conseguirlos había requerido mucho esfuerzo:

—Chicos, saber que les gusta nos resultó muy difícil —comenzó Nicaragua.

—Pero pudimos averiguar que era a tiempo —continuó ahora Taiwán.

—Así que aquí tienen, espero que les gusten —dijeron al mismo tiempo entregándole sus regalos, Nicaragua a Alemania y Taiwán a Islandia.

El alemán había recibido un par de cadenas nuevas para sus perros, las que él tenía ya estaban oxidadas, también unos guantes de cuero negro. E Islandia un libro de Historias de H. G. Wells, el que había estado buscando por tanto, era justo lo que ellos querían y necesitaban.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Secreto soviético —contestaron al unísono sonriendo, dejando a los dos confundidos.

Otros fueron recíprocos:

— ¡Feliz navidad, Matthew! —lo felicitó Ucrania entregándole una bufanda y un estuche para sus lentes con la hoja de maple grabada en oro.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias! De hecho… también tengo algo para ti —dijo Canadá dándole un abrigo de color Rosa, muy bonito por cierto— Feliz navidad…

— ¡Oh, Matt! ¡Gracias! —exclamó abrazándolo, mientras él se ponía rojo como tomate.

Y algunos tiernos:

—Aquí tienes, Peter, Feliz navidad —dijo el principado de Wy dándole una película a Sealand evitando sonrojarse—, Finlandia me contó que te gustan…

— ¡Genial! ¡"Kiki's delivery service" de Hayao Miyazaki! ¡Gracias! —agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bolivia aprovecho para tomarles una foto en el momento del beso son que lo notaran "¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!" pensó

—Okay, everybody, esta ha sido una noche maravillosa —decía Alfred desde un extremo de la sala— han sucedido cosas inesperadas pero lo logramos, felicito a todos los que participaron en la obra tanto en la obra como en el Staff y al resto por no olvidar sus regalos y que el intercambio fuera 100% reciproco ¡Salud! —brindó levantando su copa de Champagne.

—Salud —imitaron los demás.

—Oh, yeah, esto ha sido genial e irrepetible, tanto que me gustaría festejar año nuevo con ustedes ¿Quién está conmigo?

— ¡NO! —gritaron todos.

—Aww, guys, com'on, no sean aburridos… además… no es como si tuvieran opción…

Todos abrieron los ojos de golpe, ¡todo se repetía de nuevo! .Mientras el estadounidense hablaba el resto se miraba entre sí, descubriendo en las miradas de los demás que en las cabezas de todos corría la misma idea.

—Y así… —detuvo sus palabras al ver que los demás caminaban hacia él con semblantes furiosos— chicos ¿Qué les sucede?

Los actores estaban hasta al frente de la pequeña multitud, ellos eran encabezados por el "ángel" del grupo.

— What's going on?

—Chicos…—comenzó a decir el chileno—… … … … … ¡A ÉL!

Todos corrieron hacia el rubio al oír la señal.

—No, Wait! ¡¿Stop, que hacen? —Gritaba hundiéndose en "un mar de manos"— ¡NOOOOO!

Cinco minutos después:

Habían atado a Alfred con cinta de aislar (ustedes saben, la gris y gruesa) a una silla, en calzoncillos y con un abrigo de Santa Claus y su gorro. Casi todos habían salido del establecimiento, sólo faltaban algunos, el rubio no dejaba de suplicar.

— ¿Chicos, no creen que se están excediendo? ¡_Please_, descántenme! —gritaba.

El último en salir fue Francisco.

—No te preocupes, las personas que hacen el aseo aquí vendrán en la mañana sin falta aunque sea día festivo, son muy puntales —decía cerrando la puerta lentamente.

— ¡No! ¡Pancho, no te atrevas a…!

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta por completo, ignorando los gritos del rubio.

Afuera:

Todos se habían separado, la mayoría de ellos fueron dirección al aeropuerto, mientras que otros se quedaron un poco más para caminar, pensar y charlar.

—Entonces, no hay nada entre ustedes… —aclaraba su duda Rafael.

— ¡Claro que no! —contestaron Pancho y Eli al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

—Vaya… es que parecía que si había algo...

—Bueno, aunque no voy a negar que este boricuo me agrada —dijo Puerto Rico.

—Y yo no negaré que esta chamaca me cae muy bien —dijo México—, además ambos odiamos a Alfred y tenemos planeado hacerle brujería el gringo junto con Venezuela ¿quieres unírtenos? —preguntó Francisco mientras un aura oscura aparecía en él y la joven.

—Ehm… no gracias…

—Okay —dijeron al unísono al mismo tiempo que el aura oscura desaparecía.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Costa Rica.

— ¿Qué haremos? —dijo Bolivia apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con Chile— más bien "¿Que no haremos?"

—Esto es Nueva York, chicos. Y la noche es joven ¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer la ciudad? —sugirió Manuel.

—A mi me gustaría irme a mi casa —dijo Inglaterra metiéndose a la charla—, pero la idea del joven Manuel no es ta nada mal.

— ¡Tienen toda la razón! —Exclamó Francisco, después volteó a su derecha viendo a Ucrania y Canadá caminar juntos— ¡oigan, chicos! ¿Quieren acompañarnos a pasear por la ciudad?

—Bueno… nosotros…

— ¡Vamos, Matt! —Dijo Ucrania— Tengo ganas de patinar en la pista de Central Park ¿Tu no?

—Ahora que lo dices… sí ¡Vamos!

— ¡Así se habla! —dijeron los latinos.

Así, todos se fueron caminando por la acera (banqueta, calle, como quieran decirle) a la pista de patinaje. La obra de teatro fue una locura pero valió la pena, esa experiencia los hizo relajarse, olvidarse de los asuntos de política y negocios durante la Nochebuena los había unido aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Sin duda ellos jamás olvidarían esa noche… su primera navidad.

Fin


End file.
